


Like Stars, Falling in Love

by Escapetoaplace



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Activist Matteo, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Film-maker David, Future Fic, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, POV Alternating, Song Fic Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escapetoaplace/pseuds/Escapetoaplace
Summary: David and Matteo have been in love for over a year and are taking bigger steps into their relationship and lives by moving in together. Now that David nearing the end of his first year of film school while working as an intern at a theatre company, Matteo works at a café and is nearing the end of his gap year Matteo is now trying to find his passion for his future; they are now ready for their future together. David also has other plans to make an even bigger step in his relationship.This is a future fic set after season 4, about David and Matteo with side stories of their friends and family. The song that inspired me to write this is Falling like the stars by James Arthur and at first, was just going to be a one-shot that turned into this work that I am so proud of writing.





	1. When I come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Matteo seem to always be busy. David wants things to change and spend more time with the person he loves. Matteo misses his boyfriend and is tired of being bored all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits have been made, only slight changes to the first few chapters. Enjoy!

David hasn't spent time with Matteo in almost a month; he's been spending most his time at his internship or working on a film project with a ridiculous deadline and another side project all while studying at university. Then there's Matteo; he felt quite bad as he works a part-time job still trying to figure out his direction now that high school is over. David still sees how happy Matteo is when they are sitting at the table talking about their day, at least Matteo enjoys where he works.

David and Matteo are delighted that all their hard work is finally paying off, as they've have found a place for themselves. Although David loves living with his sister, -though he finds himself at the WG with Matteo, even having his name put on Matteo's shelf in the fridge.

But David wants to change things up, being in the same room as Matteo feels nice, he wishes it wasn't studying or working on film projects. He even feels bad when he leaves him to work on his side projects; knowing Matteo probably feels as if he's hiding something from him.

David is at his Uni, working with Sara, who has an audition for her final project for the year and David had the idea to use her rehearsing for his film exam. David has to learn with filming scenes from different angles and to use each relevant perspectives.

Looking at the clock in the studio, it's almost 10 pm. Other film dedicated students all huddled at the very few computers all working at making things perfect while David and Sara surrounded in filming equipment and the film stands with iPhones placed at two different angles.

"Hey, David!" David looks up and sees Sara snapping her fingers. David is very thankful for Sara being at the same University, not feeling alone having a good friend by his side. He is also very grateful for her and Matteo solved all their past issues and are friends; now they both have found partners, David is in love with Matteo and Sara with her boyfriend, Thomas.

"It's getting late, and Leonie is probably freaking out in the dorms, I'll see you later, thanks for filming, I hope it works well for your exam." Sara takes out her phone from the stand.

David shakes his foggy head "Yeah, I best be going as well. Matteo refuses to sleep until I come home." He gets up, mind still foggy but glad to go to his second home and see Matteo. David packs away all the equipment gathering up his things; he feels dozy but tries to shake the feeling away.

On the ride to the WG, he gets out his laptop. He works some more on his project he's making for something top secret that Matteo doesn't know about; this something is causing Matteo to be suspect, always getting upset whenever David leaves him. 'This will all be worth it' David thinks as he goes through each slide and adjusting the music on queue to the frame. The train halts at his destination and David is out of the train making his way down to Matteo.

~~~

It was a long day of nothing for Matteo; he'd finished his early shift at the café around 1 pm and spent his time inside with Linn and her new girlfriend. Watching Linn with Kat made him miss David. One entire month of not being able to spend just an hour to themselves, they haven't even been intimate in over two months because of opposing shifts and David at uni. He looked around the WG, which was very quiet and empty; Victoria was in her room, smoking a joint. Linn was on the couch with Kat almost falling asleep, and Hans was over at a guys house.

Matteo got up and made his way to Victoria's room, seeing if maybe she can offer him a smoke, just to get the edge off of the day.

"Matteo, wanna join me?" and like that Matteo felt himself relax a bit.

Vicky was someone Matteo liked living with; she was a night owl so on the days that he wasn't with his crew or David he spent his time in each others rooms getting stoned. "Yeah, ahh can I charge my phone here too, I broke my cord, and my phone is dead."

Vicky nodded handing him a cable and her joint which looked freshly rolled. "So how're things?"

Matteo just shrugged "Yeah, alright I guess, kinda hate everyone being productive" His phone flashed on, seeing an Instagram story from David over 2 hours ago; Matteo opened it seeing a boomerang of David scanning his 'set' with Sara in the middle reading what looks to be a script, the caption saying 'late-night, film crew goals.'

"Well then" Vicky looks at him gazing at his phone.

"It honestly sucks, even Jonas has been saying he's busy when I see him on Instagram" Matteo put air quotes around the phrase 'he's busy' and flashing his phone showing an unopened story from Jonas.

"Hmmm, any reason why?" Vicky had a smirk on her face, a grin that read something as if she knows what's going on. "Look, Matteo, you've got to spend less time in this apartment and yes I know I can't speak for myself but remember I also work from this place. Mia is still in France, and she's usually the one that gets me out of my room."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just bored, but I'm looking forward to moving out with David" He smiled with that last thought.

"Well that's good then, we will miss you, although I think Hans will be happy that you won't steal from his shelf anymore" Victoria ginned.

"And I'll be happy not to hear Hans with another grinder date" Both Vicky and Matteo laughed loudly at that.

Vicky continued what she wanted to say "how are things with David; I always see his stuff here but never him?" Her grin turned into a smirk again. 'What is it that she knows that he doesn't' he was getting frustrated by his thoughts now, his high not getting anywhere.

"Busy with school, I guess, he sends me updates with posts and PM's" Matteo smile widened "So we are good, happy!" This time Vicky smiled with adoration.

They spent the rest of their time passing the joint back and forth talking when Matteo heard the door open and the sound of Davids' voice.

~~~

"Matteo, you awake?" David quietly called from the door; he walked through the lounge seeing Linn and Kat sleeping cuddled together on the couch; David smiled, those were David's favourite moments, laying on the sofa with Matteo, snuggled close, watching a movie or playing Mario Kart with the boys.

David walked into Matteo's room, not finding him there, he checked the balcony and still no sign of him. "What you looking for there?" David jumped by Matteo's voice; he turned, seeing Matteo snickering.

"Asshole!" David turned to him, smiling "How was your day?"

"Boring, but better now, I've had an idea" Matteo moved forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Oh no, do I need a fire extinguisher?" He looked at Matteo's face who's smile lit up like a memory sprang into his mind.

"Hey, that was also your fault, you were distracting, and it was a good idea at the time ok; but no, no fire extinguisher, just want to find something to do with my time when I'm bored" Matteo's face looked so eased and it was settling David's nerves.

"So what do you wanna do then monkey?" His kiss Matteo's cheek as he saw him scrunch up his face with David's new favourite pet name.

"So there's this LGBTQ centre that Jonas was talking about, I saw that they are looking for volunteers to do things like setting up events" David's eyebrows raised surprised, yes Matteo was very comfortable with his sexuality and always was very open about gushing about him to his friends and work collogues but this was something new he's learnt about Matteo and how much he wants to change the world with being activist. "And I enjoyed doing the Friday for Future events, and I guess I want to do it again this time with something that means something to me, us, personally."

David was now blushing "Oh how I love you, Teo that's a great idea, and if I weren't so busy I'd join you, but I think you doing this is amazing!"

"I love you too, and I think I don't mind doing this myself and I can rope Jonas in to help, also I can't boast about my boyfriend when you're there, plus if you're there you'll distract me again, and there might be a fire extinguisher involved" David snickered.

"Well, I think it's a good idea we go to sleep if you wanna be an activist, you need your beauty sleep" He heard Matteo huff.

"What are you saying I am not beautiful" David laughed loudly.

"Well, you're ok" He leant in to kiss Matteo, but Matteo parroted back with a playful mocking tone. "Fine then no kiss for you" David pulled back from Matteo starting to get changed to his sleep attire, which was one of Matteo's shirts and boxers. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw a pouting boyfriend still standing in the same spot. David walked towards the bed trying to ignore how adorable his boyfriend looks right now; he looked over one more time this time saw an evil look on his face and run at him tackling him to the bed roaring with laughter.

"Asshole, you're such a child" David was yelling at him trying to make his way out from under Matteo.

"Well you're with this asshole, so there must be something about me that appeals to your tastes" Matteo still wearing his shit-eating grin had pinned David's hands on the bed, "And it can't be that I am good at sex, because guess what Mr Schriebner?" He watched as David still writhing below him "You love me" Matteo took his chance, and David stilled and leant down and kissed him hard on the mouth and all over his face. By this time, both boys were laughing loudly.

Matteo got off David laying next to him, still laughing, "how was your day?" Matteo turned to look at David, who was facing the ceiling.

"Exhausted, honestly feels good being home" Matteo sees David's eyes fluttering as he talked, Matteo wrapped himself around David pulling him close.

"And you monkey, besides your grand idea, how was work?" David yawned

"Boring and slow, but had a smoke with Vicky, does she know something that I don't cause she was acting strange?" Matteo questioned but wasn't able to get his answer as he could feel his boyfriend chest rise and fall peacefully.

Matteo followed, keeping his head rested on David with their feet hooked together. His eyes drifted closed, having the rhythm of David's breathing, soothing him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me here, I accept ask's for fic requests and post any future projects there. https://havingwrittersblock.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave your Kudos; it means a lot and leave a comment, I love to read the feedback. Thank you to @tamarizando for helping with proofreading and motivating me and to @vivelapluto for proofreading and editing!


	2. We're fallin' so fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning shifts and early morning classes for the boys. Matteo meets some new friends and catches up with old. David stays with Laura who hasn't seen him for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 took longer to post but here it is! I love showing pride for all of the LGBTQ+ community and I've always wanted to give representation to the Asexual/Demisexual community since watching Skam and this character has always meant so much to me especially in Druck.

When David woke, he felt the bed empty, looking over at the time he saw that Matteo was probably at his second early shift for the week. Something both David and Matteo hated.

David grabbed his backpack and his filming gear, David organised and had it all ready at the foot of the bed to get a quick start to the day.

While he was heading to the shower, he saw Victoria and Linn in the lounge with the computer facing them; a voice was coming from the computer it was Mia. David stopped his plans to go over to say hello.

"David, hello, is Matteo there as well?" Mia was joyed to see David.

"Hello Mia, no sorry he's working early shifts at the Café, so he's already gone" David replied.

"Well it's good he's getting out of bed early. Usually, we wouldn't see him until the afternoon. But I'm happy for him, makes sure you say hi to him when you see him."

"I'll make sure to send the message, well I've got Uni to go to and can't be late, bye Mia miss you" David blew a kiss to the screen and wondered to the bathroom.

Since David pretty much lives here, Hans supplied him with a toothbrush, and Matteo even cleared half a shelf for other belongings. It was very relaxing to feel at home away from home, but he knew deep down he should also spend time with his sister before moving out.

Before he got in the shower; he sends a quick text to Laura saying he'll stay with her tonight, Laura is quick to respond with many heart-eye Emojis and a 'Finally'.

When David finishes up, he decides to skip breakfast at the WG and going to Matteo's work for coffee although it is the opposite direction from his school he'll still probably make it if there's not a lot of people.

~~~

Another boring morning shift for Matteo, 5 am starts are the absolute worst. You spend hours of your time waiting for costumers -his boss would say that the reason for the early opening is so you can get your day prepared and ready for the 7 am rush and the other later starters to arrive! But the problem there was that he'd have everything ready within twenty minutes and there is no morning rush till around 7:30 am anyway leaving Matteo with himself for 2 hours doing nothing but waiting for his coworkers to come in.

When seven rolls around Matteo perks up as he loves working with Emily who is often chatty but isn't much of a morning person either so understands space early in the morning. Then there's Anderson, who's kind enough but is a morning person. Anderson is American but moved to Germany when he was 12 and never wanted to leave, mostly Matteo hears him swearing in English when things aren't going his way or arriving late to work because he took a new route for his morning run.

The entranceway starts to build up with people and heading straight forward to the cashier, which thankfully today was Emily's assigned job, with Matteo at the coffee machine and Anderson in the back cooking.

Matteo makes it through the rush of people with the assistance of Emily, who had finished up the line of costumers. As the rush slowed down and now was just a line up of orders Matteo hears a familiar voice at the register, he looked up and saw David at the cashier.

"Hello, there can I please have..." David is cut off

"Latte with one sugar and I'm guessing you haven't had anything to eat since you're here and not heading to Uni" Matteo interjects talking over the coffee machine and finish serving other orders.

"Still know my order after all this time I see" David quips. It's true though it has been a long time since David has been to his work, it used to be quite routine he'd come in before or after class and grab his order to go, but since he's been so busy and now has an internship on the opposite ends of Berlin he doesn't get to see him at his work anymore.

Matteo skips his queue for other orders and makes David's "Here, now I don't want you to be late, I was wondering you don't have classes this afternoon do you want to have a date night?" Matteo handed David his coffee and a breakfast wrap.

"Oh, Teo I can't tonight, I've got to go to Laura's, I haven't been there in so long and well I want to spend time with her before we actually move out" Matteo's heart broke "I'm really sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you!" He saw David walk over to the edge of the counter and called for Matteo to come over when Matteo reached David; he leaned over kissing him on the lips softly "I love you" he whispered.

David left, and Matteo looked around, seeing some costumers waiting impatiently and giving him looks, but Matteo ignored the stares and continued making orders. Emily seemed very understanding and reassuring him by helping to make the orders now that the line at the cashier has disappeared.

~~~

David's mood was affected by the way he had to leave Matteo. While waiting for the bus, he sent a quick message to Matteo 'How about this weekend we have a stay in at your place and watch a movie and cuddle.' Within minutes Matteo replied 'you had me at cuddles and stay in' then another text 'by the way, I love you too' sealed with a kiss Emoji David felt instantly better.

School lectures were, as usual, tiresome, going over the textbooks about camera angles, lighting and the importance in how it coincides. David was more into his practical classes. David favourite class is his Film analysis class. He loves watching clips from films and makes notes and gets to be a bit of a critique -Matteo personally is not a fan of the analyses as Matteo would say 'Can't we just watch one movie without you pointing out the smallest of details'. Another class David loves is his theatre elective, although David has always wanted to be a filmmaker theatre was something that also meant a lot to him.

During his free time at Uni, he messaged Leonie and Sara seeing if they are available to meet up for lunch, they both replied 'Yes' simultaneously.

"David, how's it going?" Leonie called with Sara and her boyfriend following behind.

David smiled at his friends "Yes, everything is great. But I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"That depends on the favour and if there is repayment?" Leonie stated, looking over her shoulder to Sara, who was flirting very publicly to Thomas.

"If the repayment has anything to do with those two, no, sorry I can't help you there. I've already screwed up one of Sara's relationships in the past I don't wanna do it again!" David sometimes did feel guilty, but also sad for Leonie since she had come out to him in confidence. "But this favour it is to do with a party so I am sure I can repay you some way there."

Leonie sighed but nodded her head. David placed a hand on top of hers and leant in close "I know what you're feeling, Matteo and I hid for so long; she's your best friend, she'll be understanding, and I'm always here for you" Leonie smiled and thankful smile and mouthed 'thank you'.

After that Leonie sat up "hey, can you stop with the PDA, David is planning a party!" She shouted towards Sara; Sara got instantly excited and motioned Thomas to leave.

"Yes, party, what's the occasion and where is it, is it for Matteo's surprise?" Sara excitement radiated, you can tell she hasn't had a party in a long while because of school.

David started "So yes it's to do with Matteo, no it's not to do with the surprise, but is for a house warming for our new place" David looked around seeing his friend's faces light up. "Although it has a little to do with it, on one request, not outside guest's and yes that includes Thomas; because one, our place is tiny and two, I want it to feel special" The girls gushed in unison.

"You're sickening in love it's painful" Leonie stated.

"Yeah, yeah okay, so are we in?" Sara put her fist in the middle of the table, followed by Leonie and then David put his fist in as agreement. "Excellent! now let's get planning so I can get back to making my film."

~~~

Work had finished finally, his last early shift for the week and tomorrow is his day off.

Matteo was walking home when his phone buzzed; he looked at it. He saw one notification from Instagram that was David and a text from Jonas.

'Hey Dude, so do you have the afternoon off, you know how I was talking about the LGBT centre? Well if you wanna come around, I can introduce you to the people.'

Matteo quickly replied 'yes', finally gets a chance to see Jonas. Matteo then checked his Instagram posting a photo captioned 'I'm free!' He then saw Davids' profile seeing three fist-bumped together with the hashtag 'squad goals' with the tags of Leonie, Sara and David even tagged Matteo with a puzzle piece in the empty space.

He made his way down to the bus stop knowing that the centre is too far for a very lazy Matteo who just finished work to have to walk.

"Dude, what's up!" Jonas greeted, Matteo smiled, and both boys quickly caught up on lost time.

"Na! Everything thing's good, I'm excited to do this, are you also going to help out?" Matteo motions to the sign that said Volunteers needed.

"Yeah, I might actually, my work do support this centre as well." Matteo was beaming; this means he'd be spending time with his best friend. "Ok, brother, let's go in!"

As Matteo walking into the centre, he saw many pride flags hung in a row; some Matteo recognised others he was still unsure of but was willing to learn. Matteo snapped a photo of the two flags that were hanging side by side; one is the rainbow flag, and the other was the trans flag. He continued to follow Jonas, there were two people in the hall setting up some afternoon tea, and one other was hanging up a volunteer signup sheet.

Jonas and Matteo walked up to the signup sheet and put down their names. The person who placed it there smiled "So we have our first sign-ups, exciting" they glanced at the paper and back at them "Matteo and Jonas, I am Micky, I am running the interviews for the people who sign there lives away, just kidding, by the way." Matteo let out an awkward laugh "well we love it when couples get involved together."

Matteo's face looked shocked while Jonas laughed "Ahhh, we're not together, Matteo here is my friend, well more brother; I've known him since we where young kids."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to label you both. Well since you guys are here and I am not busy how about we do an interview now, that's if you're free?" Micky seemed very enthusiastic, the kind of enthusiasm he's used to with Hans. Matteo nodded, and Jonas followed.

"Ok, cool then, follow me!" Micky waved their hand, and Jonas and Matteo followed them. "Before we get started, I just have a couple of things I want to know about you." Matteo felt nervous "First question is, what are your pronouns?"

Jonas answered quickly "I am a male, so he and him" with that answer Matteo felt so happy that his friend had done his research, and since Matteo coming out has been nothing but supportive.

"I am also male" Matteo added.

Micky smiled "well excellent; I am fine with they/them myself" Matteo felt his nerves go down with how to open Micky was. "Next question, what's your connection to the community, if you don't feel comfortable answering that's fine, but this is a safe place and if you wish to keep it in the room that is also fine."

This time it was Matteo who answered first "I'm Gay" since being with David, Matteo has felt more and more proud of saying Gay out loud, no longer feeling like it's a burden he has to hide.

"I am an Ally" Matteo looked over to Jonas who seemed hesitant at first to answer, but when Jonas looked over and smiled at Matteo he smiled back.

The rest of the interview went terrific, all the questions didn't seem to pressure either of them, and Micky was happy to stop if at any time Matteo or Jonas was uncomfortable. When the interview was over, Matteo and Jonas went to the park to do some more catching up.

At first, they sat in silence, Matteo got out a joint and offered it to Jonas who accepted -although Jonas had quit, he does sometimes like to space out sometimes. "You ok man, you seem quite tense, is everything good with Hanna."

Jonas coughed as he inhaled the smoke "Yes, things are great with Hanna, I guess I was just caught off guard during the interview, don't get me wrong Micky was great it just, I don't even know."

"I noticed you seemed hesitant when he asked about your sexuality?" Matteo wanted to slap himself; this wasn't up to Matteo to force it out, it's Jonas's choice. "Sorry man I didn't mean, sorry."

"No, don't be sorry, do you remember when we came here last, just the two of us?" Jonas asked Matteo, nodded "I was proud of you, still am proud of you and extremely happy." Jonas paused."While working at the youth centre, I was researching youth issues, and I came across an article about LGBTQ rights and the spectrum. I feel like I identify with some of what they are saying." Matteo waited for Jonas to continue. "I am Demisexual, being with Leonie, it just never felt right and then being with Hanna we clicked and then when we broke up I tried my hardest to let go, and I couldn't feel attraction to anyone else. All those times I spent with other people it felt wrong being with them, and I know that's what love is I guess" Matteo agreed, knowing how much he loves David. "But the more I understood, I couldn't have any emotion for anyone till I felt some connection before, and that only happened to Hanna."

Matteo bumped his shoulder "you're my brother, you've always been there for me, and I will always do the same" Matteo put his hand to Jonas's shoulder "We're not blood, but we are family, I love you dude."

"I love you too, brother." Matteo and Jonas smiled in unison.

"Do you want to go back to mine and play some Mario kart, David is with his sister tonight?"

Jonas look turned into determination "You're on, plus you suck at Mario Kart."

~~~

Making his back to his and Laura's place, David was feeling the guilt set in really hard as he unlocked the door. "Laura, you home?" He called from the entranceway and placing his bag just inside his room.

"Who is this in my home!" She said sarcastically, David walked into the lounge area seeing Laura with a paused movie on the screen. "Why it's my little brother" David groaned at 'little brother' he was taller than Laura anyway.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, things are crazy, and well, I don't know" David sighed.

Laura smiled an empathetic smile "don't need to apologise, I've been in love before, you and Matteo are delightful, plus you're moving out together in a week right?"

David came to realise how soon their move-in date is "Shit, yeah we are. Speaking of our new place wanna come to our house warming party?" Laura shook him as to say 'obviously'. "Ok, ok, don't shake me to death" He swatted Laura off of him and continued "I was wondering if you'd help me with something, now you know how I am making a movie for Matteo, and pretty much every one of his friends now know cause you blabbed to Sara and Leonie."

"I vaguely remember yes" Laura had a devilish smile on her face.

"Well, there's more to the movie than just it being a surprise for him" David's breath got shakey, yes people knew about the film, but they didn't know the full details of what the movie was about. "I... I am going to ask Matteo to marry me" he closed his eyes waiting for Laura's response.

"What?" David looked at her facial features turn from shocked to excited to concerned within a few moments, "David, I love you, you know that and yes you love Matteo, but you're still young don't you feel like you're rushing things, I mean you're 19" He understood her concern, but he pressed on.

"Laura, I understand where you're coming from, but like you said I love him. Although Matteo and I haven't disgust engagement or anything; except for the time I was high on drugs in the hospital." He took a deep breath once again "me bing 19 shouldn't be a factor in me getting married and its just engagement; I don't plan to get hitched straight after. It's just after everything we have been through and how much Matteo has supported me -he spent every day with me at the hospital when I had my surgery and slept on those very uncomfortable chairs each night."

Laura beamed. Laura being there with Matteo when David was having his surgery. "Yes, I remember you're boyfriend even got jealous when I wanted time with you alone" both of them laughed out loud of the memory of a very pouty Matteo sitting outside his room.

"Well he's not perfect, but I still want to do this, and I want my sister to help me" David pleaded.

Laura rolled her eyes "Well, of course, I'll help and support you, do you have a ring or anything or just the movie?"

David's eyes shined and ran to his room, when David came back he had a box inside the box was, the ring wasn't plain gold or silver but blue with a copper gradient, it had little indents making it look almost like rippling water or an ocean with rain falling. "I saw it at a secondhand shop, and I didn't want anything 'traditional', I needed something to represent us, and well, I fell in love with him at a pool. Our first date was at a park near a river, so I got this, and that's why I am now in debt" David laughed and tried not to cry while explaining.

"It's beautiful David, and knowing Matteo, he wouldn't want traditional" Laura pulled David in for a big hug. "So what is it you need and what assistance do you need from me?"

David spent his time talking to Laura about his plans while they are watching Midsummer Night's Dream. David's plans changed when it came to where he wants to show the movie to Matteo; Laura suggests that they go back to the pool, and David's smile enlightens with the idea.

"So what is your progress on the Movie then?" Laura askes.

"Well, I've gathered videos and pictures of Matteo and I also of our friends. I've also been using Matteo as 'test shot' for my film that he knows of, but I am going to use those moments for the video too, I even had to hijack Matteo's phone when in the shower to send photo and videos he had that weren't films vertically."

"Well then let's get some work done then." Laura quipped "We've got lots of work to do!"

David sighs, his guilt creeping back "No! Look maybe tomorrow before my late class. I've got 4 hours before I have to be in class and it seems that Matteo is spending his time with Jonas. So I'd say that we are good" David showed Laura Jonas' photo on Instagram with Jonas and Matteo playing Mario Kart at the WG, while scrolling he also saw a post of two pide flag hanging side by side and his heart fluttered.

"So, wanna watch another film and order in, maybe we can even help me find a date, cause I don't want to be apart of this wedding flying solo" David laughed at her desperation.

"Deal." David and Laura picked Pretty Woman. David never got the chance to watch films like this with Matteo as he'd usually get bored and end up just trying to seduce David, David loved Romantic comedies because he was such a hopeless romantic, and as is Laura.

David woke up stiff from falling asleep on the couch after a string of romantic comedy marathon sent both him and Laura drifting to sleep. He slowly got up from where he was sleeping and let Laura continue her slumber while David went to his room.

He looked at his phone and saw messages from the 'ok.cool.' chat group, Matteo was complaining that Jonas cheats and a string of messages from the other boys saying that he sucks, with Abdi sending a gif of someone failing on rainbow road. 'Matteo, you know they're right. You do kind of suck at Mario Kart!' David replied to which Matteo responded with a middle finger and the other boys with laughing emoji. 'Don't worry though, you're good at a lot of other things, this I know from experience' David sent with a wink face, Abdi replied with a puking emoji and Jonas send a smirk look, while David could feel the blush that Matteo must have had on his face right at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me here, I accept ask's for fic requests and post any future projects there. https://havingwrittersblock.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave your Kudos; it means a lot and leave a comment, I love to read the feedback. Thank you to @tamarizando for helping with proofreading and motivating me and to @vivelapluto for proofreading and editing!


	3. You pull me close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo goes to David and Laura's place to pack, as they are moving into their own place soon. Matteo isn't being helpful but David thinks it's cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of Domestic Davenzi the best kind. Things get heated but not too heated.

Matteo woke up his body pressed against a warm body, slowly Matteo started to realise it wasn't David who he was spooning but his best friend fast asleep. Matteo shot up, kicking Jonas in the prosses, waking him up.

"What the fuck, man!" Jonas yelped.

Matteo got out of bed cheeks red and flushed with guilt reaching up to his throat, "I ah, I am sorry, it's just that we... we" Matteo shook his head wishing this moment never happened.

Jonas looked confused, 'of course he wasn't aware' Matteo thought. "Just don't worry about it".

Jonas's face swiftly from confused to concerned "what is it?"

"Please just drop it, Jonas, I need to piss" Matteo walked out of his room to the bathroom and got out his phone and called David.

The phone rang three times before David answered "Hello you" his said sleepily "isn't it early?"

Matteo gave a shy 'hello' and David knowing him so well instantly felt something was wrong. "What's wrong, monkey?"

He let out a big sigh. He felt his eyes begin to water. "Last night, I was playing games with Jonas, and by the time we'd finished, it was already late so Jonas, so we sat on my bed and watched a film. We both ended up feeling asleep, and I am just used to sleeping beside you I kinda ended up spooning Jonas and I'm so sorry, nothing happened I prom-" Matteo was cut off by hearing David laughing.

"Have you finished? Matteo, I don't care, I know you and Jonas have shared a bed in the past before, he's your best friend, I trust you okay" Matteo let out a big breathe of air all the weight falling off his shoulders "I love you, Matteo!"

Matteo's mind felt at ease a bit, "I love you too, it's just you know about my past feelings for Jonas and-"

"There's no and needed, that was past feelings, I know you don't feel that way now, he was just a crush, Matteo. I'm not going to get jealous or angry at you, but if anyone ever thinks about flirting or getting in your pants, you best believe I'll be angry there, not at you, but at whoever thinks it's ok to treat you like you don't matter" Matteo felt instantly better right then. "You feeling better now?"

"Yes I am, thank you" Matteo put David on speaker getting changed in the bathroom with the clothes he could fin he left in there.

"That's good then, how was your night, from the looks you had a lot of fun?" Mattel could also hear David getting dressed with the muffled noises on the other end of the phone.

"It was perfect. What about you with Laura?" Matteo replied.

"It was great; I'm going to work on my film today before class here with Laura, then if you'd like you're welcome to come over and help me pack?" Hearing those words sounded like a great plan.

"Well I best be going, oh and I forgot to tell you I got the volunteer job and the LGBT centre, I start on Saturday afternoon!" Matteo gushed, he heard David screech in excitement congratulating him and saying how proud he is and Matteo himself was pleased to both of himself and him and David together.

~~~

As planned, David set to work on his film after finishing his call with Matteo. He took his time perfecting every frame overlapping pictures with film, he filmed places, where he and Matteo had been that, was significant. Laura was sitting next to him with her computer researching some engagement ideas and also trying to find a roommate on short notice.

"Why didn't you advertise when you knew I was moving out?" David was laughing at how stressed she looked.

Laura gave David a look "well, you told me you found a place three weeks ago, and everything was just so rushed with getting you stuff for your new home!"

"Yes, but you didn't need to, but thank you!" Laura nodded her head and began making advertisements. "You know you could get a hot roommate" David winked while Laura blushed at the thought.

"Ok you work over there, I work here and stop being distracting" David noticed how Laura sounded so much like himself when he'd say that to Matteo.

Four hours go by, and David is getting ready for school and messaging Sara and Leonie to meet up after class for more party planning.

While on the train David was organising his schedule -usually David wasn't as organised but since having to balance more not that he's left high school. 'So after class, I quickly catch up with Sara and Leonie, then over Laura's to pack with Matteo and then Saturday morning I have work later my date with Matteo' David smiled widely at planning in his date-night. he continued scheduling his and even including Matteo's day's he's at work and made a note to ask when he'll be working at the LGBT centre.

David finished his class was ease, learning about movie editing software. He was sitting on the park bench working while waiting for Leonie and Sara in their spot.

Leonie came up to him and seemed quite upset, "where is Sara?" Leonie flinched at the mention of her name, meaning something wasn't right.

"I told her, I told her everything, that I am Lesbian and also my feeling's for her." She took a sharp breath "She seemed confused and was asking questions about Jonas and you, I just told her the truth that I was just trying to fit in, and yes I may have had feelings for Jonas and a small crush on you -your crush was more just a fall back, but I didn't know that those feeling where." Her harsh breaths turned into small sobs as David wrapped his arm around her pulling her close whispering soothing words.

"Look, I know Sara and so do you very well, you need to give her time ok, just like Matteo and me when I came out, we gave each other time. Even if Sara doesn't feel the same way, she is your best friend, and she does care for you okay?" David stroked her back softly.

They spent the rest of the time comforting each other, David talking about Leonie's 'crush' on him. Leonie was helping with David's workload.

~~~

It's been a while since Matteo has ridden his bike, most of the time he takes the train or bus, and if he isn't feeling lazy, he'd walk -usually walk consisted of walking too and from work as it was only a five-minute walk. Once he moves into his new place, he would need to ride to work as the distance will increase.

Matteo walked into the place with Laura's radio playing in the background "David?" she called from the living room.

"Ah, no it's Matteo" he called back, "Isn't David here yet, I finished class a while ago?" Matteo walked into the room and saw boxes that were all empty.

"Not yet, I guess he got caught up and will be here soon!" Matteo went and helped pack what was going to be their things. Laura was sweet enough to give them her second couch that was rarely sat on and also the coffee table since she always found it in the way. "I left David's room for him; God knows what I'll find in there so if you want to, I am sure he'll be ok if you start doing some packing" Matteo nodded his head and took some boxes into David's room.

'Hey, when will you be home, I'm at your place now' Matteo sent to David adding a black heart emoji.

Matteo didn't dare touch David's art desk or any of his art stuff as he knew that was something best for David to pack because of how important it was. He began by stripping the bed and doing a general clean up of all their dirty clothes or clothes that were just scatted on the floor, not knowing if they were clean or dirty. Matteo then started on his bookshelf, Matteo took his toom reading the titles before putting them in the box, one book he found was fascinating and was about Astrology.

Matteo got about 30 minutes worth of packing done within the 1 hour that he's been there, getting distracted by the things he found and even ended up wearing David's favourite beanie and also the glasses he wore to the Abi Prank. Matteo then got a text from David 'Sorry, I'm on my way now I got caught up with Leonie, she was quite upset, and I just needed to be there' Matteo smiled as David then sent a blue heart.

Ever since they got together, Matteo and David sent each other messages with a blue heart for Matteo and a black heart for David, when they were together they'd send a blue and black heart either side of their posts on Instagram. 'Ok, see you soon.' Matteo sent back.

When David arrived, Matteo ushered him into the room and kissed him hard on the lips. At first, David was startled but then relaxed into the kiss. Matteo savoured these moments every time and pulled David down to the bare bed, David climbed on top sliding his hands under Matteo's shirt. "hmmm this feels nice" Matteo hummed kissing him and licking David's bottom lip.

~~~

David felt himself getting hot, Matteo had his shirt up to his armpits, while David's was discarded altogether. Their kisses became messier and exploring more parts of each others body. Matteo flipped David over on to his back and went straight for his neck, kissing on nipping at it like a vampire.

"Matteo, hmmm-" He pushed his boyfriend off of him so he could talk "this is nice, and all but my sister is right behind this wall" David sat up pointing to the wall behind him.

Matteo pouted, while David sat up and kissed his pout, "if you're good, I'll find a way to get her out of the house so we can continue later" Matteo still pouted but got off him anyway.

"I might need a few minutes here" Matteo blushed, David giggled and put his shirt over his head.

For the first ten minutes packing went quite well, Matteo put clothes in the wash, David packed up his art stuff, but then Matteo started to get bored and was throwing things into boxes carelessly. David would then get whatever Matteo threw and put it in neatly.

"Matteo, can you not be a brat? This doesn't even go in that box" David held up clothes that Matteo had just tossed into the book box.

Matteo started pouting again "I'm bored, and you keep bending over and being a tease."

David rolled his eyes "No! You can't keep your hormones in check and can't focus for more than a few minutes when I am in the room; you also wonder why I don't study with you anymore" David threw the shirt at Matteo to fold into the right box.

David continued to organise his draws of just junk that David couldn't find a place for it. While Matteo being the shit he is got out their box of toys, he even thought it'd be funny to throw one at David's direction, trying to 'aim for the box next to him' according to Matteo when it hit David.

"Matteo, please, we need to pack this room! Do you want to have sex after or not" David tried to be stern and angry but couldn't help but smile at Matteo mischievous look that was on his face!

"I wanna have sex now" Matteo stepped closer to David holding a toy.

David put his hands on Matteo's shoulders "I said later, please can we just finish packing this room then I am all your ok?" David took the toy and placed it on the bed for later on.

An hour went by, and Matteo was being helpful and behaving. They got the few boxes left, packed and labelled.

Matteo was sitting on the edge of the bed, David joined him as he wrote on the last box. David took hold of Matteo's hand leaning forward and brushing their noses together, their lips met softly and continued to kiss slowly, is if it was like the first night they spent together all over again.

David and Matteo pulled apart as they heard the door creak open, and Laura entered. David quickly threw a pillow over the dildo and sat on in, thankfully, Laura looked too tired to question anything.

"So now that you've made me slave over your packing" Laura put a lot more emphasis on 'your' "What's going to happen now, it's almost Dinner, wanna order in and watch something, or have I interrupted something" Laura glanced down. David was still holding on to Matteo's hand, their fingers interlaced like always.

"Ah, well we might head back to Matteo's places and take some boxes there" David made his best excuss knowing from Laura's tired face, any type of convincing for her to leave her own home wasn't worth it.

David saw Laura looking at Matteo and back at him, smiled and left the room. "Well, I guess I'll just nap and eat leftovers if we have any."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me here, I accept ask's for fic requests and post any future projects there. https://havingwrittersblock.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave your Kudos; it means a lot and leave a comment, I love to read the feedback. Thank you to @tamarizando for helping with proofreading and motivating me and to @vivelapluto for proofreading and editing!


	4. You and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo has more packing to do and has to get ready to say farewell to his old home. David and Leonie catch up and David gives her the big news.

Matteo woke, naked, with arms around him. He smiled at the memory of David and him having the apartment to themselves. Matteo took a deep breath and shuffled closer into his boyfriend's arms, and his strong arms were instinctively holding him closer.

"Morning there" Matteo smiled and responded by turning in David's arm and nuzzling their noses together.

They pressed their lips together, "hey" Matteo said his eyelashes flutter on David's cheeks.

"Hey" David kissed his eyelids. "I have work today, I wish I could stay here, but this internship is something I don't want to miss out on" Matteo felt himself deflate with the news but still detangled himself from David's warm embrace.

Matteo felt happy that although David had to work, it wasn't so early in the morning and that they could spend the morning getting ready together.

"So, we move into the place Tuesday, are you up for a little house warming party Friday night?" David asked, eating his toast.

Matteo drank his coffee, "Yeah, I was going to suggest, the boys have been bugging me if there is going to be a party" Matteo showed a text conversation with Carlos and Matto most of the texts contained the word 'party' on Carlos's end.

"Well, then say Friday! I have taken next week off for my internship there were very understanding, the owner has moved houses so many times" Matteo was looking at David is awe, he honestly can not wait to have mornings like this in their place.

They finished off their breakfast, and David got himself ready. Matteo texted the boy's telling them to cancel all plans for Friday; all boy's cheered in response while David sent a winky face. After that, he got a call from Jonas.

"Dude, what's up?" Matteo answered.

"Don't forget this afternoon we have to go to the centre. We are setting up for our introduction to the place?"

'Shit' Matteo cussed under his breath forgetting today he started at the LGBT centre. "Ahh, yes, see you at three, right?"

"two o'clock Matteo!" Jonas corrected.

Matteo is sitting outside the centre waiting for Jonas who is running late, Matteo texted and still hasn't heard a response.

"Matteo!" Micky calls him from the doorway, "we've been waiting for you, come on in"

Matteo gets up and sends one more message to Jonas 'I'm going in without you, where are you?'

Micky leads Matteo into a big hall filled with people with name tags on their shirts. "So where's your friend."

Matteo freezes, he doesn't want to get Jonas in trouble on his first day "Ahh, told me his work has him heald back, so he's just running a little late." Matteo walked into the hall, and instantly people started approaching him, Matteo felt awkward being in a room full of people he didn't know but tried his best to remain calm.

"Ok, so over there are some name tags, just write your name and pronouns" Micky gestured to the table just near the entrance. "Also Matteo, don't be nervous ok, you're safe here, and if you feel uncomfortable just talk to me, I can help you out ok!" Micky put a calming hand on Matteo's shoulder, and although he doesn't know Micky very well, he feels comforted by their words.

Matteo spent his time following Micky awkwardly. Micky didn't seem to be bothered and introduced Matteo nicely to others, Matteo greeted them back trying to look friendly and not socially awkward, but as Micky said, everyone was friendly and seemed understanding by Matteo's quietness.

"Matteo, this is Nora and Alessandro" Matteo shook their hands and when hearing the name Alessandro, wondered if they were Italian too.

"Matteo, that's Italian right?" Alessandro awkwardly asked Matteo noted that they were just as socially awkward as he was.

"Ahh, yeah, my father's side is Italian, but I was born in Germany" Matteo started to feel comfortable knowing someone was here he could relate with. Matteo looked over to Nora who seemed to by eyeing Matteo up and down.

"Do you have a partner?" she stated abruptly to which Alessandro bumped her.

Matteo stood there for a moment looking at them both, "yeah, his name is David."

Nora nodded and wrapped her arm around Alessandro protectively. "Noor, can you please not do that to every person I talk too!" Alessandro pleaded.

"Fine, I'm going to talk to the people over there" Matteo followed her hand, and it following the food table.

"I am so sorry about that, she can be a bit protective, she means no harm honestly" Alessandro attention was back on Matteo. They talked some more, changing language to Italian, which Alessandro said made him more comfortable in social settings. Matteo was interrupted, but his phone buzzing and was a text from Jonas, 'I'm here now sorry, Hanna was feeling sick this morning, and I lost track of time'. Matteo felt relief wash over knowing now that he'd have Jonas here. He sent a quick test back 'no problem; I am in the hall near the entrance. I hope Hanna is feeling ok'.

"Is that your boyfriend" Alessandro pointed to the photo of Jonas kissing Matteo on the head.

Matteo shook his head "No, best friend, he's here right now if you want to meet him!" Matteo looked at the door waiting for Jonas to entre. Matteo then locked his screen and reopened it to show a photo of David to Alessandro.

"That's sweet" Alessandro smiled "How long-" they were interrupted but Jonas wrapping an arm around Matteo's shoulders.

"Helly buddy!" Jonas announced, Matteo looked and saw that Alessandro looked awkward again.

Matteo turned to Jonas and back and Alessandro "Jonas, this is Alessandro!" Jonas put a hand out while Alessandro took carefully. "He's Italian too" Matteo felt like kicking himself, but thankfully Alessandro seems to smile at that statement.

The rest of the day went well, Matteo got a text from David asking how everything was going and responded with a picture of Jonas and Alessandro talking to each other with Nora's standing close next to Matteo.

"Jonas, glad you came!" Micky appeared and welcomed everyone else standing in his group. "So Matteo, you seem to be warming up. So have you ever done anything like this, as in taken part in any social activist events?"

Matteo nodded his head. "Yeah, last year. My friends and boyfriend all took part in making boards for Friday for Future" Jonas looked pleased when Matteo glanced over. "We also protested, well me and Jonas, everyone else was busy, and David was with his sister".

Micky and Alessandro seem very impressed; even Nora was impressed. "Well, that's great, do you like doing that stuff, like social activism?"

Jonas wrapped his arm around Matteo again and said "My brother here is going to be changing the world" Matteo beamed with Jonas.

"Well maybe you should join look into studying that like me," Alessandro asked, "I think we could need more people like you around Matteo!"

~~~

David spent most of his time at work at the front desk, as most interns your job is to help the employees with tasks with their supervision or do coffee rounds. Today his on of the co-workers was have a birthday. So all coffee and food were already catered for by the manager -thank god, because learning about everyone coffee orders is not what experience he wants to get out of this.

David works for a theatre company, he works in the advertising area and although advertising is not what David is studying they do work with film and cinematography. He loves his work on days like this where he's busy editing clips that his co-workers send him to finish when they have a deadline.

During his break, David likes to spend time outside in the courtyard and work on his assessments for Uni and sometimes calls Matteo when he's home. But this time Matteo is working and is looking over Matteo's and Jonas's Instagrams and seem to be enjoying themselves. David sees a post from Leonie's story reading 'You knew me then, you should know by now, I am still the same person' David likes the job and sends her a quick message, 'has she spoken to you?' The message instantly was seen.

'No' was all Leonie responded with.

David felt sad seeing a close friend of his so hurt 'we can catch up later, I've got to go shopping to buy some stuff for my new apartment'.

Leonie sent back a heart with a thumbs up.

'ok, meet me in town around three' David sent a heart emoji and a kiss.

As three o'clock rolled around, David was on the bus with Matteo on the phone talking about how great the centre is and how much he feels at home there. David was beaming; he's never heard Matteo speak so passionate about anything work-related, most his beaming was to do with David or their relationship. "I am meeting up with Leonie now; she's still feeling a little down, I'm going to be getting some furniture and small bits for our house warming".

"The house is pretty much furnished, our bedroom and everything is all done, and all the appliances are included?" Matteo questioned.

"Yes, I know Matteo, but small things to make the place nice, so it doesn't look like a burdened place and a home" David justified.

"Well, you coming back to mine tonight?" David agreed, and Matteo continued "Cool, well see then, love you! Oh, also Jonas is staying over too, not the night just for a little" David smiled with Matteo's enthusiasm and said his goodbyes and got off the bus.

David texted Leonie his meeting place and waited. Leonie arrived five minutes later with two coffee's in hand, "for you" she passed one to David smiling. David was thrilled that she seemed happier than she was before.

"You seem to be in better spirits" David quipped.

Leonie smiled and showed him her phone 'I'm sorry for the way I acted, I do care for you a lot Leonie! Tomorrow we can meet up, I promise'.

David smiled back hugging Leonie -trying not to knock over the coffee's "So wanna shop for a bit; I need to get some stuff for the housewarming and also for Matteo's surprise date."

"Sure, but why is the surprise date so important that you're leaving the party early?" Leonie knew that there was something David was making for Matteo but didn't know the full reason and David knew that she wouldn't drop it till he spills.

David didn't say a word but handed his coffee to her to hold, and he rummaged through his bag, he unzipped his hidden pocket and pulled out a box and gave it to Leonie. At first, she looked confused as David her coffee out of her hand just in case and put it in a safe place.

"WAIT, WHAT, David, are you serious?" Leonie's face was grinning from ear to ear she even started to shake, David nodded with an equally exciting look, and Leonie tossed her arms around his neck, David caught hold and wrapped his arms around her waist.

David looked around and saw onlookers were clapping and smiling as to say congratulations. David's face turned scarlet as he realised that his interaction with Leonie seemed very different than what it was.

"Oh, no! We're not, I am Lesbian" Leonie handed the ring back to David "He's Gay". The crowd of people felt awkward as they walked off, some even scoffed at Leonie's announcement.

"Ahh, Leonie" David tapped her on the shoulder "I'm Pan, not gay!"

Leonie rolled her eye's "I know that, but you're in a gay relationship, yes you're still Pan but easier to explain to a mass crowd thinking we just got engaged in front of a furniture store."

"Hey, this could have been romantic to us, could have meant something" David sassed.

Leonie laughed out loud "Well, it's good to know I would have had a chance if I was still hiding in the closet!"

~~~

Matteo road the bus back home from David's place too lazy to ride his bike. He spent his time while David was at work organising boxes and taking some of his stuff back to his soon to be his old apartment. Now he had to face his last time he'll be spending with his roommates. Han's, Linn, Vicky and even Linn's girlfriend Kat all took the day off so they could help Matteo pack.

He opened the door, Kat and Linn seem to be arguing in the kitchen, something about not deciding what to eat, nothing Matteo seemed too concerned about. Hans was on the couch and practically pounced at Matteo.

"Butterfly" He screeched "look how's finally here!"

Matteo looked confused, it wasn't like Matteo was never at the WG, yes it was mostly with David, but he saw his roommates every day "Ahh, yes, I was here two days ago."

Hans just shook his head and responded, "yes, well, I don't see you anymore now that you're practically married." Hans dragged Matteo to sit with him. "Plus, we won't see you anymore because you are your eloped husband are moving into another place" Matteo felt like interjecting, he's not married to David. I think Hans would disown him if David and Matteo ever thought about marriage without him. "Now how's going to be my next Mia?" He sighed overdramatically.

"I can be your Mia!" Victoria entered the room sitting right next to Hans and slung her legs over him.

Hans held her close, "well that will work, but what about our new roommate!" Things started to get dramatic, something Matteo missed, his roommates were practically his family since his father disowned him and his mother wasn't able to help Matteo, but she was getting better.

"Can we start packing now, I want to get this shit over with! David will not want to live with me if I can't do this" now Matteo was being dramatic but laughed along with his roommates -no family.

"Butterfly, we have the entire afternoon and Linn, and Kat made us lunch!" Matteo couldn't argue, he was hungry!

Lunch was relaxed, Linn and Kat had stopped arguing and back to their affectionate selves. Hans and Vicky were having some drinks, and Matteo decided to join, maybe being tipsy can help him bare the packing.

"We're going to miss you Matteo" Kat called.

Matteo rolled his eyes but felt he's eyes well up, "it's like I am moving to Italy or something, I am living like twenty minutes from here, not another country."

"Yes, but you'll be too busy making a home with David, you'll forget us" Hans stated, this made Matteo's tears drop a little.

"I, I will never forget any of you, this place was more a home than with the actual place I grew up in," Matteo said, his voice raspy.

"Well, we are glad you have you, Matteo, but I am delighted I don't have to hear you and David fucking anymore" Vicky stated -always the charmer and then added, "just need to teach Hans that sex doesn't need to be loud!"

The apartment was now in an uproar, trying to out beat each other with who was the most annoying roommate. Currently, Matteo was losing the argument -him being the most bothersome with Hans' long list of peeves, but everything was playful, and Matteo felt excellent.

Their conversation died down, and all went into Matteo's room and started packing. Matteo made a note to keep a specific draw off limits; this caused Hans and Vicky to be very suspicious, and when Matteo wasn't looking tried to gain access, but Matteo was quick to react. Linn and Kat were very understanding and knew that what was in that draw was Matteo's business, but also Kat and Linn didn't want to know and just kept that for the imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me here, I accept ask's for fic requests and post any future projects there. https://havingwrittersblock.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave your Kudos; it means a lot and leave a comment, I love to read the feedback. Thank you to @tamarizando for helping with proofreading and motivating me and to @vivelapluto for proofreading and editing!


	5. They've grown up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Matteo go to Mama Florenzi's house.

David spent the night with Leonie at her place, spending the entire night talking about how things would have been if David had feelings for Leonie -which he never, only ever saw her as a friend, his best friend! They watched Leonie random shows on Netflix until three in the morning. David felt a little tipsy after drinking beer and spirits.

Waking up in the morning wasn't fun, the couch wasn't as comfortable, it is a dorm room, so everything is cramped, but this is something David had to get used to with his new placing being so small.

In the morning, David got himself dressed while Leonie was getting ready in her bathroom. David has never actually been in her dorm - not for long periods. There was a photo of her and Sara. There was a photo of the three of them in their PE class they had together. David never thought how much it meant to him to have friends that had pictures of their memories hung up, Leonie really did care for David and although she was never a big fan of Matteo she still was very happy for him when he told her.

"So, Sara said we could meet at our spot?" Leonie emerged from her bathroom "I had asked if you could come, and she said that it's fine."

David nodded "Wanna get a coffee first?" He needed one after sleeping on that couch.

"Sound like a plan, you ready?" Usually, Leonie would spend long periods in the bathroom putting on makeup, but since coming out, she hasn't; like the mask has been taken off.

Leonie's dorm was right on campus, so 'their spot' was only ten minutes from the dorm room and Sara's dorm was right next door, but Sara has been having trouble with her family and has been staying with them for a few days.

There was a long line up at the café. Everyone seemed to be working on their finals while also trying to recover from a hangover since there was a big campus party yesterday. -David never went to campus party's even if it was with Sara and Leonie; it wasn't his kind of party when Matteo wasn't there.

"One Latte with one sugar and a Chia Latte no syrup!" David made his order, Leonie pulled out her bag, but David pushed her hand down. Once getting their orders David grimaced, their coffee was always wrong tasting to him, he always prefered Matteo's, and it's a bonus that even if Matteo isn't working the machine, he'd still step in and make it known just how David liked it.

They walked to the bench and saw Sara already there "Shit forgot to get one for Sara" Leonie quickly pleaded with David to go back and get a third coffee "Take mine back, I don't want her to think that we didn't think of her!"

David didn't complain and took her Chia, at least it would give them some time on their own.

When David returned with three orders in hand, he saw that Sara was crying and Leonie had her arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Sara, I got you a coffee, are you ok?" David passed the coffee to Sara, which she accepted and took and sip. David also handed Leonie her Chia, which by now would be cold.

"T... Thomas broke up with me" Sara sobbed into her cup and took another sip.

David sat instantly on the other side of Sara and rubbed her back. "Oh, I am so sorry!" David wanted to say something else but didn't want to say the wrong thing. Although he is in a loving relationship he still understands how they work -although Matteo is quite an easy boyfriend to understand, 'does that sound horrible' David though but shook it out of his head; it wasn't the time to worry about that.

"He did it over text, saying I am too difficult and that now that Leonie came out-" Sara looked guilty, but Leonie just let her continue "that I'd cheat on him because he's jealous of us".

David felt gutted, not only did she get dumped over text (again), it was the jealousy of a friend and thinking Sara would be petty enough to cheat. The one thing David loved about Sara was her loyalty, yes she can be clingy, but she always loves being around people she cares about.

"Honestly, fuck him," Leonie said which made Sara let out a huffed laugh, only a small smile peeking through but then dropped back to a frown. "Seriously, if he's going to do that, he's not worth it. No one should be dumped by text."

David felt the guilt creep up from Leonie's statement. Sara then added: "Unless they are gay and just have a string of being in situations they can't get out of." David could feel the sympathy Sara had for Matteo, he apologised, and now they are friends, so his intentions were never to hurt Sara, just lost with the struggles to get out.

The rest of the conversation switched, Leonie and Sara started talking it out, Sara apologising and Leonie being understanding.

Once everything seemed to smooth over, David thought it best if he left them to have their time alone. David quickly texts Matteo seeing he's done his packing.

~~~

Matteo finished his packing with enough time to spare, his roommates all went to their rooms, Matteo was on his bed texting a picture of a clean, well semi-clean room with full boxes. He then got a text from his mother, 'We still getting lunch today?' Matteo cussed under his breath; he forgot he had plans with his mama; before responding to his mum, he messaged David 'Do you want to meet me at my Mama's house after I have lunch with her?' David was quick to respond, 'will she be cooking?' Matteo laughed and said 'yes' knowing David's favourite things is his Mama's cooking.

Matteo called his Mama, "Matteo sweetie, you got my message?"

"Hello Mama, yes, can David come around after lunch, he misses your cooking?" His mother laughed.

"Of course, He's always welcome" His mama paused, "when are you too moving in together?"

"Tuesday Mama, we'll talk about it when I see you, bye Mama" Matteo felt himself feeling light, not that she was better things seemed so much better when he talked to her, no more guilt or fear, all love.

"I love you!" His Mama said.

"I love you too!" Matteo hung up.

Matteo arrived at the church; he saw his mum sitting at the second row from the front. She looked peaceful; her hair was tied up neatly on a low ponytail. Matteo sat next to her quietly trying his best not to ruin her peace. His mother turned her face softened even more. Matteo looked into her blue eyes -David always made a point that they had the same eyes, he says how beautiful and bright they are, Matteo would always say the same for David and forever getting lost in his dark brown loving eyes.

"Sweetheart!" She wrapped him in an embrace, last time Matteo was holding her in this very spot he was so sad and drained, slowly losing himself at the same discovering that he was in love. Matteo made a note that he'd need to come to church with his mama more, he saw her more often now at her house, but, Matteo knew it would mean the world if he came to church with her, maybe even bring David -although David would go if he could see Matteo sing in the church choir.

Once his mother felt settled, she took Matteo by the hand and lead him to the entrance, they both creep to the small café that was just next door. Matteo used to think how much he is like his mother, she was quiet and tended to never raise her voice -unlike his father, when she'd have her bad days you could see her eyes turn to sadness, something that Matteo learnt that he did himself on his bad days.

Matteo orders something simple, just a pastry that was on display and his coffee black, his mother did the same. "How are you, my boy?" She asked softly.

"I am good, tired from packing but excited to be moving" Matteo felt so eased now when he spoke.

"You should be, David is a lucky boy, and I believe he's fortunate to have you." She smiled.

"I feel like, I am lucky!" Matteo smiled back fondly, "Tuesday you're welcome to come over and help unpack, David's sister will be there, she has wanted to meet you since David raves on about your food."

"I'd love that, have you got a plan for moving your furniture?" She questioned.

Matteo nodded, "yes; Laura's friend's dad owns a van; we are going to borrow it to move the big stuff, the rest will all go into Laura's car."

Matteo's mother placed her hand softly on to Matteo's, "Well, I am happy you've got everything organised, I am so proud of you, seeing you happy and in love, it's something I've always wanted for you. David is such a sweet boy and so open to you and the people he cares for, and I am just happy you have found each other."

Their lunch now finished, Matteo texts David was saying he's done and heading to his Mama's house.

Once again they walked silently when they reached the house they saw David sitting at the steps. When David noticed his eyes brightened, and his smile lifted.

"David, why are you just waiting here, how long have you been here?" David stood up, interlacing his fingers into Matteo's; he saw the same concerned look on his face that was displayed on his Mama's face.

"Not long, just got off the bus, I was heading towards Laura's when I got Matteo's message, so I just got off the stop near here!" David smiled, and as his mother unlocked the house, Matteo leaned in and pressed a kiss to David's cheek.

~~~

Matteo and David walked in and made themselves at home quite quickly, Matteo's mum went straight to the kitchen to gather some food to snack on.

"David, how's school going, when are your finals?" She said while bringing back a plate of food.

David sat up and took something from the plate; he honestly hasn't eaten that much today. "Yeah everything is going great actually, my finals are in four weeks so studying and working on films has been a headache and now this week we're moving I haven't studied much!" David felt himself realising how close finals are, but he knows as soon as everything is semi-settled in their new place David can focus on finals.

"Well, that's great, don't let Matteo be too much a distraction" David giggled and looked over at the pouty look on his face.

"Mama!" Matteo pout turned into a groan and leaned his head on David's shoulder.

David proceeded to make conversation, "How are you, mama?" Ever since opening up and coming out to Matteo's mother she always insisted on David calling her mama, she knew how serious his relationship with Matteo was and that David would do anything to protect and care for him.

She made herself more comfortable, sitting closer to both Matteo and David. "I'm doing great, I am still enjoying choir and also looking to find work, the doctors have approved me actually to start working, I don't know if I can go back to teaching, but I know there's something out there!" David smiled when he looked over to Matteo he wore such pride on his face

"I am proud of you, Mama!" Matteo said, and David ultimately agreed.

Matteo's mother smiled at them both and saw David holding onto Matteo's hand -he never really let go since coming inside. "I'm proud too, of you both, Matteo you're the reason I needed to get better."

David and Matteo talked for a few more hours when Matteo left to go to the bathroom. David made his opportune moment to tell her his news. "Mama, when you're cooking, is it ok if I help?"

She stared at him. Usually, David was accommodating with cleaning up and being a great guest, but she still stared at him, surprised. "You don't-"

David interjected, "I want to tell you something, but I can't say with Matteo here and also he pees fast so" She saw her displeasure then laughed at the final part of his sentence.

"Sure, I'll get Matteo to set up the table in the dining" She hugged him while David stood up and embraced her fully.

Matteo came back, seeing David and his mother hugging and smiled, "Matteo! I was thinking-"

"Oh know" Matteo reacted. David rolled his eyes and stared daggers at him.

"You shush! Is there anything here you want to take to our place in your old room?" Matteo didn't say anything but just shrugged, David knew he hated going into his room, filled with triggering memories more than anything. He remembers the first day David went into the childhood room, and Matteo just slumped on the foot of the bed and almost broke down; he told him how he'd always hear his parents fighting from the walls of his room, a room that he was meant for escaping and safety. While for Matteo, it was a box the caved in hearing the arguments play out of his father's voice and the loud cries from his mother.

They slowly went to his room anyway, David held Matteo's hand, keeping him grounded. "Matteo, you don't have to bring anything but this room is just a room, we are making a room of our own into a home" David smiled, and Matteo smiled softly back, he leant in pulling David's hand to bring him close for a soft kiss.

David got the chance to take everything in this time, got to look around, the walls were bare just like the walls wherein the WG until David gave Matteo some of his drawing and photos to hang up. David found a plastic container sitting in the almost empty closet; all that was left hanging was a few old clothes that wouldn't fit Matteo.

"Where do you want to start?" David asked and put the container at their feet.

"Right here" David felt Matteo pull him down to the small single bed. David huffed a short loving laugh and let Matteo kiss him softly.

Their kiss didn't turn heated, just soft pecks, taking their time gliding the lips together, just like their first kiss. David had his hands on Matteo's cheeks pulling him down to the pillow, Matteo wrapped his legs to David, tangling them together, the lips part open and begin to make out but not getting too eager. When they stopped David looked at Matteo's closed eyes foreheads pressed together, their noses giving little Eskimo kisses. When Matteo fluttered his eyes open, David looked at his swollen kiss lips and back into his eyes, "I love you so much, you know that monkey?" Matteo just hummed in response.

"I don't want to move, do we have to pack, I think the only thing I want to take is my other photo album and maybe somethings from the closet" David sat up anyway while Matteo chased the loss of affection with his arms.

"Well then, we don't have any choice here. Your mother and I are going to cook, I wanna surprise you, and you're mama offered to teach me to cook" Matteo's eyes widened and smiled widely.

"Well, I'd like to see that!" Matteo said.

"Sorry monkey, we want to surprise you!" David started looking around the room, trying to find something to pack up.

Matteo finally decided to get up and help and went through some of his draws, pulling them fully out and onto the floor. "All my photo albums are here if you want to help sort them out?"

David nodded excitedly, he's seen young photos of Matteo, but only what he has in his small tin hiding in his room.

They both sat on the floor going through each album pulling some out that they'd keep to put in their collection.

David looked up and saw Matteo's eyes well up; David shuffled closer, leaning his head on Matteo's shoulder, his boyfriend lent into him more and continued to go through each page. Matteo would then smile widely and share a memorable moment from each photo; David would laugh or hug him close if the memory triggered something terrible.

Seeing Matteo's vulnerability; David thought about his childhood photos and how he never really shared his memories. It was a trigger to his emotions. But this moment here shows that Matteo had his burden with his memories.

"Matteo, you've alway-" she stopped not knowing how to open up, but Matteo didn't hesitate just watched him, waiting for David to finish "you're okay with showing your photos with me?"

Matteo looked confusing "of course, I trust you plus, it feels nice to share my life with you, and now we get to once we move in together."

David smiled but quickly turned to a frown, "I trust you too, have you ever been curious about my photos?"

Matteo looked overturning his body completely giving him his undivided attention. "Yes I have, but that's something you choose, they are your memories, and it's when you want to share them and who you want to share them with."

He has never felt more in love than this moment, "I want to share them with you! I love you, Matteo, you mean to world to me and I want to share it with you!"

All photos were sorted and put into a separate album; they place the collection in the container along with a few things like some books David was interested in reading and a few empty containers they could use for storage. Since everything was organised they spent their time cuddling on Matteo's old bed when his mama walked in and asked David to help cook, Matteo was already asleep from crying at his photos, David left him to rest and followed his mama to cook.

Cooking went well. Mama showed him how to navigate the kitchen and put him on pasta duty. David knew his advances at cutting was probably not the best idea -small steps. "So, what is it you want to tell me?"

David completely forgot his news, "hold on; I left it in my bag". David quickly ran to Matteo's room; his boyfriend was soundless sleeping, head buried into the pillow.

"Ok, I'm back, so I guess I got to ask you a question first" David never really asked permission for Matteo's hand. David was fiddling with the box behind his back is palms getting sweaty, "I was wondering if you'd- ahh I want to ask Matteo to marry me!" David showed the box to and waited for her response; she stood their speechless and David started to get nervous, even if she didn't agree to this David still wanted to marry him. Yet, she's been so supportive through their entire relationship; he wanted her to be acceptable to this.

His nerves got the best of him, and David started to ramble. "Please say yes, if it's okay, I love Matteo and I know we are young and foolish, too young to get married even but I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and I've never felt anything for anyone until I met your son" David's words where spilling out of him like a running tap. Then Matteo's mother face turned to a soft smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you panic, I was just caught off guard, David I'd love you to become apart of the family, it would be an honour for you ask Matteo-" she stopped.

"Ask me what?" Matteo said sleepily from the doorway, David shoved the box into his pocket quickly while Matteo's attention was still on his mother.

"To set up the table for Dinner, we are almost ready!" Matteo's mother responded without any hesitation.

"I'll help you. I'm just going to the bathroom to wash up!" David darted out of the kitchen and towards Matteo's room, hiding the ring back into a safe place.

~~~

Dinner ended peacefully, Matteo compliment David's effort and joked that his mama needs to teach him to cook more often. They all sat around the table, talking till the sun went down, and his mother and Matteo started to get tired. They all washed up together and decided it best that Matteo and David stay for the night.

"Hmm, it feels good being here now" Matteo motioned around his childhood room and then towards David, David responded instantly.

"I'm glad" David pecked Matteo and ran his hands through his messy hair.

"I don't, have many clothes her, but I'm sure I have a shirt that might fit..?" Matteo went to his closet of old clothes and tried to find a shirt that would fit David.

"I think I'll be fine like this" David said behind him, Matteo turned to see a shirtless boyfriend who also was pulling off his pants. Matteo felt flustered and blushed, this was a genuinely sexy sight, he always thought back to when he was a lonely closeted 16 years old in his room, thinking about how he wished he could have someone climb into his window at night trying not to get caught by his parents. Matteo quickly then shook all dirty thoughts out of his head cause it probably was going to happen here.

"I, ahh, yeah, umm that will work" David laughed at his stuttering and came over to assist Matteo to get ready for bed.

"Just to inform you, we won't being doing anything, right?" David hoisted Matteo's shirt over his head. "I'd rather not disturb this rooms innocence" He added.

"What, you saying that this room hasn't seen things, you know how much weed stash I had here, and you never know I could have been bringing people home!" Matteo tried to compete.

"Monkey you were such a virgin when we met! Your hand would have had more action then who every you brought home" David added "also still have that weed stash here" he winked.

"Wow, ok rude, and no weed stash, but I have a joint with me!" Matteo pulled one from his pocket but then put it back, knowing his mother's house wasn't probably appropriate to smoke in anymore. "But we can't" Matteo frowned but took David hand and lead him to the bed.

"I guess then it's just bedtime, but the small problem is your small bed" David pointed out, Matteo didn't see it as a problem means they'll need to cuddle.

"Easy, we're spooning" David was going to protest, but Matteo added, "I'm little spoon" he flashed a cheeky smile to his boyfriend knowing he can't complain to that.

He didn't. David put pillows along the wall and thought it best if he sleeps up against it, so he doesn't fall off, Matteo places himself in front and shuffles closer. Matteo grabbed hold of David's hands and wrapped himself in, interlacing their fingers. "Goodnight David, love you!"

Matteo was now comfortable and closed his eyes and almost drifted off before David kissed his head and whispered back, "I love you too monkey."

The next morning wasn't as graceful than when they fell asleep, David was laying on his back while Matteo flopped on top of him, Matteo didn't care, but from the loud groaning from below and a shove, Matteo could tell that David didn't sleep as well as he did.

"You're such a pain to sleep with you know that!" David moaned.

Matteo giggled, "well you make a nice pillow, so you better get used to it Mr Schreibner."

They both got up by the sound of Matteo's stomach growling and the smell of pancakes in the kitchen. The boys got dress and headed down to see the table already prepared and topping for the pancakes -including whipped cream.

"Morning boys, take a seat!" His mama called.

"Thank you, mama" Matteo sat close to David and dished a plate for David first then himself, make up for giving David a restless night. "I wanted actually to tell you both something yesterday at dinner, but I forgot," Matteo said.

Both of them raised their eyebrows, "so the work I do and the centre I told you about yesterday mama" he waited for him mama to nod then continued "so, my gap year has almost ended and I have found something I think I could do for Uni!"

They both took their focus off their food and put all their attention more to Matteo, "What!" David looked so excited about him.

"I did some research with Alessandro, and there's a course, it's only a semester-long, but it's to learn about social activism and how you can take part" Matteo felt excellent telling the two most influential people in his life what he wants to do. He discovered it all by himself with no pressure. "I don't know what work there is, but I think maybe if I try, I can make a difference."

David hugs Matteo hard, squeezing him. "That sounds amazing, Teo; you should do it. I'm so happy for you!" Matteo gave a fond smile.

"I agree, I know I say this a lot, but I'm proud of my boys" Matteo's mama added! Matteo felt so happy and for once in a very long time, felt proud of himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me here, I accept ask's for fic requests and post any future projects there. https://havingwrittersblock.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave your Kudos; it means a lot and leave a comment, I love to read the feedback. Thank you to @tamarizando for helping with proofreading and motivating me and to @vivelapluto for proofreading and editing!


	6. Guiding me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me here, I accept ask's for fic requests and post any future projects there. https://havingwrittersblock.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave your Kudos; it means a lot and leave a comment, I love to read the feedback. Thank you to @tamarizando for helping with proofreading and motivating me and to @vivelapluto for proofreading and editing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David and Matteo move into their new place!

It's was almost the afternoon when David and Matteo left his mother's place. They both agreed to leave their boxes their as they didn't want to be lugging around boxes back to the WG.

"Wanna take a walk with me before we go back to yours?" David asked, grabbing Matteo's hand leading him somewhere different.

Matteo followed, "We are walking" he responded in an obvious/sarcastic tone.

David rolled his eye's, and they walked to the park where they had their first date -although it didn't go to plan, either way, it still counted to them.

They sat in their spot near the water. David brought out his sketchbook and began to draw while Matteo watched him and took out his joint that was stashed in his pocket. Now that David got to spend more time with Matteo, he's been so much happier -both of them felt happier; he no longer felt guilty like he was almost a week ago, they both have time from work, David still attends classes, but it didn't take as much time from his day. They had time for themselves and their friends and family; it felt amazing.

"Bored!" Matteo announced, snapping David out of his thoughts of comfort.

David laughed out a huff, "You're always bored" David moved closer so Matteo could be closer.

"What are you drawing?" Matteo looked over David's shoulder to his sketchbook and pressed a kiss there.

"Nothing in particular just trying to enjoy the silence and the company of my boyfriend" David stated, "and please don't destroy it like you did last time when you were bored."

Matteo handed David his joint, "well, sometimes you're boring and how is this company when you're not paying attention" David took the joint and took a drag and coughed -it's been a while. David turned facing Matteo who was laughing.

"You're a child" David put his drawing away and shoved Matteo for his antics, "so since I am boring, what do you want to do then?"

David watched as Matteo was thinking of an idea, "Wanna leave Berlin?"

David's head snapped, "What now? Why?" That was honestly not what he was thinking was going through his boyfriends head.

"Yes now, and don't worry just for the day, just go outside the border" Matteo got up waiting for David; he still was in shock and couldn't move "David!"

"Ahh, okay I guess" David was hesitant. Usually, it's him who drags Matteo to weird places around Berlin or just outside of Berlin. "I don't understand how your brain works sometimes." They locked hands as David stood up.

"Well, it's your influence and your love for adventure" Matteo was smiling brightly "and remember our road trip? That was amazing."

David and Matteo took the train from Moabit to Falkensee.

When they arrived, Matteo was on his phone trying to find a location in which they could hang out, considering this trip was very out of nowhere. David, on the other hand, did some research on his phone while on the train, Matteo spent most his journey looking out the window with one of David's earbuds, not paying any attention. David went to the local grocery store and gathered some food for a picnic and got some beers - the expensive type for a little surprise.

Matteo was still sitting exactly where David left him and quickly ran up to him and attempted to scare him but instead felt terrible as the phone Matteo was holding smashed to the ground. "You fucking asshole!" He cussed as he picked up the phone to see a smashed screen that thankfully still worked.

"Shit, sorry!" David tried not to laugh at his expense; it was his fault, after all. "I got some stuff for a little picnic if you still love me enough to come?"

Matteo got up and pocketed his broken phone, "you owe me a new screen!" Thankfully Matteo wasn't too angry with him.

"I got you this!" David pulled out the beers and handed them to Matteo. "So up for a picnic, consider it date from when we forgot to have our stay-in date."

"And for breaking my phone?" Matteo retorted jokingly.

"Yes and that" David kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, and they both walked to the park.

At the park, there was a lake and an old park nearby; there were no children around since it was school hours, so the park was all to themselves. David put down a picnic mat that was a party table cover; it was the only thing he could find in the grocery store.

"This is good," Matteo said, laying back on the mat while David laid out the food.

"It sure is! Are you hungry?" David already knew the answer when he said it.

"Mmhm" Matteo hummed and sat up to a plastic plate of crackers, potato chips, cheese and vegetables, along with chocolates and other sweet foods. "Oh, you went all out?" Matteo face of shock made David's heart skip.

"I wanted it to be special, we haven't had a proper date in over a month, plus theirs plenty more coming" David winked then added "-you excited for the party Friday?"  
David turned to see Matteo with a face full of food and trying to open his beer 'charming' David thought.

"Yeah I guess, much rather it just me and you all night" Matteo leaned into David talking with food in his mouth.

Sometimes David thinks he is dating a child "your table etiquette is horrible."

"Well, we're not sitting at a table, are we?" Matteo put more food into his mouth; his boyfriend was also a smart-ass; then Matteo shoved David when he was trying to eat chocolate, that set Matteo into a fit of giggles and the chocolate flying.

"Fucking stop Matteo," David said but couldn't contain his laughter and just picked up another chocolate and stealing a sip from Matteo's beer.

They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other's company when the plate of food was emptied and the six-pack of beers all finish; David laid back on the mat Matteo cuddling into his side. The feeling of déjà vu hitting David, remembering the first time they laid in each other's arms, it was the first time David felt secure. For Matteo, David knew how much that moment meant for him, it was the first time both of them escaped from reality, and it was just something new to them both.

They took the hour train ride home around three in the afternoon before the big rush of children going home. They ended back into the WG, and this was their final night together coming full circle of Matteo and David in each other's arms on Matteo's bed, but this time something new turned into something eternal.

~~~

Matteo was woken up to the sound of loud roommates and voices of guests. Matteo groaned and rolled over to an empty bed, then it hit him he was moving out today, the loud noises were his housemates making breakfast, and the guest was probably Laura's with the van and her car of David's things. Then theirs a knock on the door, Matteo quickly hides in his sheets.

"Teo, we need to wake up, Laura and her friend are here" David was at the foot of the bed, Matteo didn't budge, but then he felt his boyfriend climbing on top of him, "come on, Hans even made you breakfast" the temptation of breakfast sounded great. However, Matteo was still stubborn cause god knows what time it is in the morning. David now was laying on top of him entirely planting kisses on his face; this temptation was very motivating; Matteo turned around and replaced David's kisses from his face to lips.

"Hey!" David said, smiling down at him, his eyes were shining, David's smile always lit up David's dark brown eyes that were his favourite feature of David.

A blush formed. "Hey!" Matteo struggled to get out of the blanket that was pinned on either side of him. When he was free from his restraint he threaded his fingers through David's curly morning hair, another thing Matteo loves, and since he suppressed his love for David's curls, he now leaves his hair natural.

David leaned down, kissing him lightly; they both melted into the affection. David rolled to lay on his side; everything felt terrific till Han's and Laura burst into the room loudly.

"Breakfast is-" Han's stopped and gave them both a smirk, Matteo hated that look so much he threw a pillow to their uninvited guests. "Well, I'll leave you to it then."

Matteo sighed and so did David, "just think tonight we will have no interruptions, but if we want to do that we may need to get out of this bed" his boyfriend made his way out of the bed and motioned him to follow. Matteo looked downwards motioning his morning situation "ok then, guess I'll give you some time" David made his exit not before pecking him on the lips.

Matteo had finally cooled down and left his room. He was greeted by everyone that was cramped up in the kitchen. Matteo got his plate from Hans and leant next to David, who was talking to Laura.

"Matteo this is Anja!" Anja turned facing him, and Matteo greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Matteo, Laura doesn't shut up about how jealous she is with the both of you" Matteo blushed and looked at David and Laura who looked mortified.

"I am not jealous; I am happy for them" Laura scoffed.

"Ok, the wrong word envious." Laura's cheeks went red again "- oh I am joking" Anja wrapped her arm around Laura seeing her uncomfortable reaction, seeing as Laura has rarely ever been at the WG and doesn't know any of Matteo's roommates.

Hans clapped his hands when everyone had finished eating, "okay, let's get everything in that van?"

They all rushed around the apartment. Gathering the boxes and carrying them to the front of the building and out the door to the van. Matteo mattress was staying at the WG as David's bed was larger. Anja and Laura opened the van seeing David's boxes and bed already loaded up.

"Laura, you didn't need to do that!" David said "but thank you" he hugged his sister in a side hug.

"No, nope, we are not getting sappy, I am already about to cry now that my butterfly is flying away." Hans was fanning his face trying not to cry.

Everything was packed in the van in record time with the seven of them helping out, Matteo was forced by David to keep working; every time Matteo would sit down with his phone David would snatch his phone and tell him to work. "Hey, I was texting Mama, she is coming over with her car to pack the rest of our shit."

"Fine" David rolled his eyes at him and handed back the phone.

"Only these six boxes left!" Laura rested on the boxes that had not been loaded up, the van was ready to go, and Laura's small car could only carry the small stuff.

Matteo's mother arrived a half an hour later with Matteo's containers that they left there when they packed on Sunday. "Hello sweety!" she pulled Matteo into a big hug. Matteo introduced everyone to her and David hugged her. "So is this all that's left?"

"Yes, mama, do you have room?" Matteo opened her car door and saw only room for maybe two boxes.

David spoke up "looks like we are making two trips, we can get everything tomorrow, but let's get what we have now to our new place, Antony will be waiting for us since we said we'd be there at two this afternoon" Antony was their new landlord. He agreed to meet them at the place with their keys and information.

~~~

David and Matteo got out of the van and waited for their landlord to show up. "David, Matteo" I tall man approached them with a folder and keys.

"Yes," David greeted him and could sense Matteo's nervousness.

"Here are the key's and all information we went over is in there, enjoy the place" Antony didn't say much else and got in his car and left.

"Well, he doesn't seem suspicious at all" Laura stated.

David took Matteo's hand and dragged him to the door, "It's building with a roof and walls, it also came with furniture, we take what we can afford" Laura still wasn't very convinced by it but moved on quickly. "Can you get our stuff ready, Matteo and I are going to see if everything is working."

David unlocked their new place for the first time, it was old and a little run-down, but to them, anywhere is home for David as long as Matteo is by his side.

They walked around the place that is officially theirs. As soon as you walk through the door, you get a view of the tiny living room. To the left of the entrance, was the bedroom. Through the small living area was a hallway/kitchen on the other side is an eating area and finally the bathroom.

"Home sweet home" David wrapped his arms around Matteo's waist kissing his shoulder.

Matteo smiled and turned, kissing him on the lips "finally!" He responded.

"We should probably help with getting our stuff inside" David let go, Matteo followed after him holding his hand.

When they came outside they saw some boxes already being unloaded by Anja and Laura, Matteo's mama was unloading her car as well, "so are you going just to let us do the hard labour?" Laura was emptying their box that was labelled 'personal', Matteo and David giggled and David took the box from Laura and got Matteo to carry in the other boxes.

It was 3:40 pm when they started to unpack their stuff, it was close to dinner time now, and Anja had left them since the van was entirely removed. "She's strong, carried the boxes with ease when Matteo was struggling" Matteo's mama commented, David, laughed along with Laura while Matteo pouted.

"She works at the gym as a personal trainer at the university I go to" Laura patted Matteo on the back to try and sympathies "she's very competitive and has always wanted me to go there, I'd rather be able to walk."

Matteo yawned "I'm hungry, can we order something please?"

Boxes were still scattered all over the apartment unopened, but it was almost seven at night, and David knew that food was probably the best option. "Yes I agree, we can order in a pizza, thankfully we already have a dining area courtesy of this place."

David ordered the pizza, almost delivering it to Laura's place out of habit. When the pizza arrived they Laura, Matteo's mama, Matteo and David sat at the dining table, 'this is what it feels like to be home' David thought.

Everything was going well when Laura started sharing story's to Matteo's mama about their childhood and how David used always to be so competitive that if he loses a game during a family game night that David would speak to anyone and sulk all day. Then Matteo's mama shared embarrassing stories about Matteo, both David and Matteo's faces where red with embarrassment and when Matteo would laugh at a tale Laura would tell, David, shot him a glance.

"One time we went skiing, I was doing well while David was struggling on his skis when I offered to help, David was so stubborn that he got himself stuck in the snow and had to get someone to rescue him. That night he refused to talk to me, he handed our godmother notes when he wanted to say something, and she had to read them out!" Laura continued her stories, David tried to change the subject or to make it out that he wasn't that bad, Matteo himself wanted to agree, but David would shoot him a glare that read 'if you want to sleep in the bed with me, keep quiet!'.

Matteo's mama looked at David, he saw that she felt terrible, but David shrugged, this is what families do share embarrassing stories, he was happy just humiliated, but comfortable. "Matteo was stubborn too, Matteo used to follow Jonas everywhere when they were younger, they were inseparable, still are. But Matteo I had to force him to come to church with me, the only convincing was if Jonas came." Matteo was beet read, David knew even as a kid Matteo had a crush for his best friend. "And the convincing I had to do to get him to join church choir -but he did it, and I'm very proud" Laura's eyes widened at the mention of a church choir.

Matteo had his in David's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and whispered. "I think it's sexy that you sang in a choir" David quickly looked up at Matteo's face that was even more flushed, David laughed and looked to see if the guests at their table noticed, but they continued were their stories.

"David was a horrible cook, always use to burn the toast, couldn't even make cereal, somehow the only time David would make cereal the milk was expired, or he'd mix two kinds of cereal that wouldn't work together." Laura finished her last piece of pizza as she finished her story.

"Matteo used to be quite bad too, but once I taught him everything I know I'd say he can cook one dish" David couldn't help but laugh out loud his mama continued "pasta alla Luigi can't be the only thing you cook" Matteo sulked as he packed up the empty boxes. David saw that queue for everyone to leave.

"It's getting late, and we have so much unpacking to do tomorrow so if it's ok, Matteo and I might get ready for bed and also probably best if we get the bed ready" David stood up. He gestured everyone kindly to the door, Matteo hugged his mama, while David hugged Laura and thanked her for the help.

It's was almost ten at night when they finally set the room up slightly, David came back from his shower and saw Matteo passed out with his clothes still on. David did his best to curl up next to his sleeping boyfriend and also felt exhausted from a long day.


	7. Hold you so close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David talk's to someone who he hasn't spoken to in a long time. Laura and Matteo comfort him.

The next morning Matteo woke up early trying his best not to wake David. When he sat up, Matteo noticed the unfamiliar surroundings of their new place, it was different, waking up to a quiet room. There was no radio playing from Laura's kitchen, or no Hans loudly making breakfast or Linn getting ready for work and Victoria playing her music from her bedroom. It was just him and the sound of David's slow breaths as he sleeps, 'this is something I'll probably never get tired of' Matteo thought.

Matteo got out of bed and checked his phone and saw a message from ok.cool and the WG, 'the place is so empty now butterfly' Hans said.

'Still, come around for a joint. Also, Hans has already stocked your shelf in the fridge' Victoria messaged.

Then there was a message from Linn and noticed that Kat wad added the chat, 'Kat has agreed to replace you, so we don't have to look for a creepy roommate'.

The final message was from Hans, 'you'll never be replaced, but you're never leaving this group chat, that goes for David as well' Matteo smiled and replied with a photo of a sleeping David next to him.

Matteo looked in the kitchen to find anything they could have for breakfast, Hans was kind enough to give some of the food them, since they didn't have the money to have take-out till they stoke the fridge. Matteo started making a simple breakfast of toast and cereal with juice; sadly, there was no coffee, Matteo added it to peace of paper for a shopping list. Matteo tried to be quite trying not to wake David, wanting to surprise him with breakfast in bed for the first morning together.

When he finished prepping the food, Matteo gathered everything and walked into David and his room -trying not to knock over any boxes. David was still soundlessly sleeping. Matteo put the food on the box that is currently being used as a bedside table; he sat on the bed running his fingers through his boyfriend's curls, this stirred David, and slowly he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, I made you something to eat" He watched Davids features as he sleepily smiled and turned his head to his breakfast.

"Breakfast in bed" David sat up and reached out for Matteo, he accepted, moving into his embrace. David kissed his forehead "I love you" Matteo smiled into the cuddle and proceeded to give David his breakfast in bed.

"I love you too!" Matteo grabbed a piece of toast and took a sip from the glass.

David gave him a light shove "Hey, my breakfast in bed, don't steal mine."

Matteo laughed and shoved back "officially what's mine is yours, and what's yours is now mine." Matteo took another sip of the juice and handed it to David "plus, we have been sharing the same clothes since we've been together" Matteo leaned his head that was placed on David's shoulder and leant up for a kiss which David happily gave to him.

"we've got a big day; I want to get this house semi unpacked before our party." David finished his cereal and moved the board off his lap and back on the box. Matteo moaned, and David got up from the bed and put on Matteo's hoodie "what's yours in mine" David winked as he left the room with the plates.

Matteo emerged from the bedroom and saw David unpacking boxes, "where do you want me?" Matteo asked.

"In the bedroom" David pointed.

Matteo grinned "I wouldn't mind you there as well" he winked.

David threw a magazine at him "I mean unpack the boxes in the room" Matteo laughed, but when he looked up, he saw hungry eyes looking at him, "ah, fuck it."

They didn't get much unpacking done that morning. They spend most their time in bed making out and watching Dark on Matteo's laptop.

~~~

After hours of trying to convince Matteo to get out of bed and unpack it was almost ten o'clock at night, they got most of the boxes done, and furniture was in order, so progress was made.

"I think we can call that a semi-productive day" David sat on the couch Matteo plopping beside him.

'Hmm, can we make out again?" Matteo trailed kisses down David's chin to his neck; he bit down on an already formed hickey, this made David hiss.

David reluctantly pulled away. "I've got finals to complete, one was due yesterday, but I had an extension cause of the move, but I need to get it done before Friday, plus I need to finalise my editing for my film project" he stood up from where he was comfortable and retrieved his laptop.

Matteo sighed but allowed him to work, "I guess that's fair, maybe I can look at courses for the activism stuff that Alessandro told me about!"

"Well, I guess we can work together then" Matteo got out his laptop and began working side by side.

It was one in the morning, and David was still working while Matteo started getting tired and went to bed. David didn't want to leave his boyfriend in bed alone for too long, but this gave him the chance to work on the film for Matteo. David had gathered everything he needed for the film; now, he had photos from Matteo's childhood. -Matteo's mama even gave some home videos; he also messaged Laura to get some of his childhood photos and videos to put in the film; it made David so happy that he could share his memories as a child with someone, although they bring back thoughts of dysphoria. David knew that Matteo only ever saw him for who he is. David knew that in the photos when he was young carried amazing memories skiing, going on his first holiday out of Germany and having weekends with his godmother.

As David was editing his photos and home videos, David thought back to his parents, his mother things were still tense, and since the divorce, the tension between them worsened. For his father, he was trying, and David knew it, watching a film of himself when he was six, jumping on the trampoline and his dad encouraging him to jump higher and higher, David missed him. Most of all, he felt as if he was missing out on seeing his son fall in love and be apart of his wedding.

He knew it was late, but the guilt feeling in his gut wouldn't let him finish as definitely wouldn't let him sleep, so he called. It rang out and went to voicemail; it broke him to pieces, but then the phone rang back to see his dads name.

"Hello, David, is everything okay?" David knew that he was woken up, but David broke into tears by the sound of his dad saying his name "what's wrong, is Laura with you, are you hurt." He kept asking question after question, but David faltered everyone not finding words.

"I... hi Papa," he said through his tears "I'm ok, I... I was working on a film and was watching some home videos and me... I miss you" David said slowly.

"I miss you too, it's been over a year," he said, not a 'why are you calling me so late' or 'why now' worry but also nurturing tone.

"I'm sorry, I just-" David was interrupted.

"Don't be sorry, never be sorry, you needed your time, and Laura kept in touch" there was rustling on his end, probably sitting up in bed, "I love you, I know things are hard, but you're still my son, and I want things to be better with us, I want to be a father to my son."

David broke into loud sobs now; he cuddled into a pillow to ensure he doesn't wake Matteo. "I love you too, papa." The line went quiet for a brief moment, but David broke the silence -his dad was a soft-spoken man, "I've fallen in love papa, his name is Matteo."

"Matteo, he's-" his dad hesitated "I'm sorry, I don't want to say the wrong thing."

David knew what he was trying to say so answered anyway "he's not like me, but he loves me and accepts me for everything" David took a breath and added, "and don't feels sorry, you're trying, and that's all I need."

His dad let a sigh of relief, they stayed quite some more until his dad spoke this time, "I'm glad that you've met someone who loves you, heart and soul,, you deserve it and I hope one day I meet this Matteo" David smiled as his dad continued "its late my boy, you should sleep, send love to Laura for me, tonight son!"

"Goodnight Papa" the phone went silent for the last time, and David felt all the weight lifted from his shoulders.

David continued working till two am, finally finishing his film for Matteo and as for his assignments he has till Friday to complete them. David quietly walked into his and Matteo's room, his boyfriend was fast asleep cuddling into the blanket and was wearing nothing but his boxers and David's shirts. In this very moment, David felt truly blessed and was so happy he chose to have a joint with some random during school hours.

~~~

Another day waking in David's arms to blissful silence and Matteo felt terrific. He crept know David had a late night. Matteo heard David crying last night, but before he could even go to console his boyfriend, Matteo heard that the person David was talking to was his father. David doesn't speak much of his parents or family in general, he knows David has a godmother he is close to, but on the other hand, David's parent doesn't come up in the topic. Laura has told him that their parents split up last year other than that he has no idea about them. Matteo knows David will open up to him eventually, and when that time comes, Matteo will support him as much as David did when he was struggling with his mother.

Matteo got out his phone and sent a text to ok.cool. 'tomorrow night is our house warming, someone come and get some shit with me!'

It's was eleven in the morning so Matteo knew they'd be awake. Jonas and Abdi were quick to reply 'bro, yes, we need some beers' Abdi responded.

'That obvious, and food for sure' Jonas said.

'Not neon paint, this is our new place, and I think David would freak' Matteo warmed to which he saw David typing and looked over to see him awake.

'Yes, please no neon paint' he sent and Matteo snuggled into his side, and David continued to type, 'although Matteo looks good in neon' David sent a wink emoji, and both Abdi and Jonas replied with 'get a room'.

Matteo laughed and remembered those were the words David said to him when they almost kissed, Matteo then replied to the text 'we are in our room' and sent a smirk emoji.

"Why do you have to give them the idea we're about to fuck?" David said and put his phone on the bedside table that wasn't a box anymore.

Matteo rolled on to David and straddled his hips "and who said we aren't going to?" Matteo rolled his hips down into David laps, trying to edge him on.

David put his hands on Matteo's hips "we can't I'm sorry, I've got to continue my film, and you're going shopping with the boys."

Matteo groaned "can you at least blow me!"

"Why are you so horny in the morning?" David pushed Matteo off. "I promise once I've submitted all my assignments we can fuck, I can't get distracted." David this time straddled Matteo "and when I do finish my work-" he leaned in closer to Matteo breathing in his ear making Matteo boxers even tighter. "I'll give you all of me; you'll never want to leave this bed" this made Matteo twitch hard David also felt it and saw his boyfriend biting his lip then kissing him hard.

"Fuck you!" Matteo said and pushed David off, to which David giggled at Matteo state.

David left the room leaving Matteo with his problem, to which he thought it best to cool off in the shower. After Matteo had his shower and got dressed, he said goodbye to David, who was working on his laptop.

Both Abdi and Jonas were waiting for them at the store when Matteo arrived, Carlos still hadn't read his messages so was probably with Kiki.

"Dude! You sleep in this morning?" Jonas greeted.

"How's the domestic life" Abdi chirped in.

Matteo just rolled his eyes "we were up to god knows what hour unpacking shit, it is fucking exhausting, I don't know how Kiki and Carlos did it and they had to repair their shit hole."

Both of them laughed. Kiki and Carlos' apartment was finally finished, going over there to help them towards the end got stressful as Kiki almost threatened to breakup because nothing was working and their electricity went out for nearly two days because they blew a fuse. Matteo and David learnt from their mistakes that buying a cheap place that needs a full renovation is not the kind of stress they required on their relationship. But overall Kiki and Carlos are still happy and together, so everything worked out, and now they have a place for parties that isn't the WG because Matteo would have the responsibility to clean up. His new home is too small -although this house warming is a one-off.

"David gave me a list of things we need!" He handed his phone to Jonas to read David text he sent while Matteo was on the bus.

Jonas handed it quickly back and began walking around the shops.

"Ok, if we're getting alcohol why won't you let us get this!" Jonas was holding up a cheap bottle of vodka and Abdi was also complaining about why they have to buy the alcohol.

"Considering I've just moved into my place I don't have much to buy and that shit tastes like piss" Matteo picked up a different bottle of vodka.

"I agree this shit is disgusting, but why are we paying for it" Abdi continued.

They continued back and forth, Matteo stood his ground, and eventually they caved, and Jonas bought the good vodka and Abdi got the beers, Matteo got something for David as well.

"This better be a great party and worth it for the price of this" Jonas held up the bottle and passed it to Matteo -more like shoved it into Matteo's arms.

"It will be good cause we have good alcohol" Matteo was trying to juggle their shopping bags and vodka without dropping it. "Wanna eat and smoke?" Both Abdi and Jonas stopped complaining as they got food and sat at the park, sharing a joint.

"I hear Carlos might be proposing to Kiki when they visit his family" Abdi said as he passed the joint Jonas.

"About fucking time!" Matteo made grabby hands towards Jonas, who was still exhaling the smoke from his lungs.

"What about you and David?" Jonas asked with a smile "Have you talked about marriage with him?"

Jonas gave the join to Matteo, and he shrugged. "We talked about it briefly when he was in the hospital, he had just woke up from surgery, but I don't know we're both from broken families so being married can fuck things up." He took a big inhale and let the smoke sit in his lungs for a little longer before continuing "but we're still young, and although we've been together for a year we're still learning new things about each other."

Abdi took the join this time as Jonas spoke, "I agree with you, I know Hanna wants to hold off marriage for a while. But being from a broken family shouldn't stop you from getting married, I know that not everyone gets married these days, but you've got so much to celebrate by doing so."

"What do you mean?" Matteo questioned.

This time Abdi chimed in "dude, for us getting married is easy and also accepted, for you, you're changing the world" he knew what Abdi was trying to say, but Matteo though world-changing is a bit of an exaggeration. Abdi continued when he saw Matteo shake his head "I'm serious. You and David love each other, and there are many more people like you who are in the same place but can't be with the person they love, it's like a big middle finger to whoever thinks that two people see it as wrong." That made Matteo laugh. He was feeling very high right now but also felt grateful to have such great friends, although they can be a few brain cells short. -Matteo was not helping them out either; they always supported his relationship and everything else. When they did stand by Matteo, they gave the best advice that Matteo needed.

~~~

David finally finished his film for Matteo and texted his father back and forth, catching up on forgotten time. David was so happy to have his father by his side again; he felt like everything in his life was falling into place finally. David also texts Laura and Leonie to come around to work out a party plan.

When they arrived, Leonie was so excited to see the place for the first time. "This is so cozy, got everything sorted yet?" Leonie said after letting for from an enthusiastic hug that almost sent David falling on to the floor.

"No, I need to you help unpack if you want to help?" David looked over to Laura, who rolled her eyes while Leonie seemed excited to help.

"I thought we were doing the planning, but you tricked us into this" Laura said but picked up one of the boxes anyway and started helping.

"We can do both" David said. They didn't get any planning done though, just talking about school and how David is behind on his work, to which Laura wasn't happy but brushed it off.

"Matteo is getting food with Abdi and Jonas; we got a food truck to deliver some groceries as well; he should be here in an hour." David unpacked his final box and Laura along with Leonie sat down after finishing their boxes, the boxes were finally finished, at least for the main rooms, their bedroom still had stuff hidden in the closet.

"So party planning," Leonie said as David sat beside her, "what's our plan?"

Laura sat up as well and waited for David to speak, "well, I was thinking we set up the party here then before everyone 'arrives'-" David added air quotes cause he's a plan to message everyone who comes to meet them at the pool first before taking a train back. "So maybe around three in the afternoon and hopefully finish by five, so Matteo and I can take the train to Wünsdorf, it's an hour out of Berlin, and we have to be careful as it's got high security."

Laura was not liking the plan of breaking into a high-security area.

"I promise we'll be like an hour in their tops and Carlos and Abdi agreed to be a distraction if there's a guard. As I was saying Amira is going to video call from Australia with Mohammad, it's going to be a Saturday for them. Then once we've done everything -I've got Kiki setting up the projector there, and then we come back together on the train at the party around eight/nine."

Both Laura and agreed, although Laura was still hesitant with the plan.

"And Matteo doesn't know anything?" Leonie questioned.

"He knows nothing, I've got to convince him to go on a small date before the party, I might talk to him tonight," David answered.

"Well, it looks like we've got a solid plan, the breaking. Still, not a fan of that" Laura said.

"It's not breaking if we don't break anything, it's just entering" David assures his sister who rolls her eyes.

David and Laura stay back while Leonie left to be with Sara.

David took a breath and sat closer to his sister, Laura opened her mouth to speak, but David quickly stated: "I talked to Papa last night!"

Laura looked shocked and moved into David placing her hand on David's knee, "really, Is everything ok?"

David nodded, "everything is good, I told him about Matteo, not the getting engaged part but he wants to apart of my life more, I want to be his son and be open with him." David could feel tears well up in his eyes as he spoke.

"That's great David, and you know I am here for you too" Laura put her head on David's shoulder, "he loves you David, always has but he was scared, scared of saying the wrong thing, scared that the one day you ran away you'd never come back," David on impulse held onto Laura.

"I feel bad" David said.

Laura looked into David's eyes and waited for him to look into hers, "you shouldn't what happened with your school was horrible, you needed to escape, and well, then there's mum, she can be difficult, but papa has and will always be there for us!"

They sat in silence for the rest of their time on the couch until Matteo came home.

~~~

Once Matteo walked into the door, he saw David asleep on the couch and Laura cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Hey, is he okay?" Matteo asked and put the party supplies on the table.

Laura shrugged, "he's fine just exhausted, you should talk with him though, he needs you!" and with that, she patted Matteo's shoulder and left.

Matteo sat at David's feet, trying not to wake him he soothed David as he flinched in his sleep.

When David did finally wake, he saw that his boyfriends face had red circles under his eyes like he'd been crying. "Hello lovely, is everything alright?" Matteo whispered.

David sat up and leant into Matteo's touch, "just tired" he mused back.

"Something is wrong, talk to me" David shrugged his shoulder, but Matteo stopped him by pulling him into a hug, "It's okay not to be okay David, I love you, please I don't know how to help you if you don't talk to me."

Matteo watched as David drew out a breath and tried to talk, but no words came out, just sobs, and then he finally broke into Matteo's arms and cried into his embrace. Matteo held him close soothing him with strokes along his back and kissing his messy hair.

When David's tears slowed down, Matteo looked into his boyfriend's sad eyes and pulled him into a small comforting kiss.

"I'm sorry," David said flatly.

Matteo shook his head "No, never be sorry, I am here for you just like you're here for me" he said then sat up a little more David followed and rested his head on Matteo's chest "You don't have to speak right now, but as I said before, I am here for you!"

David took a shaky breath and said: "I spoke to my father, it's been so long, and it just brought back so many bad memories."

Matteo nodded and placed another kiss to David's temple; he waited for David to speak again. Still, when he didn't say anything Matteo spoke up, "I heard you that night, I didn't want to interrupt you, and I wanted you to talk to me in your own time, but those memories will stay with you for the rest of your life, but you and I will also make memories together!"

David smiled, "I love you! So much."

"I love you too!" Matteo responded and snuggled David into his embrace.

They sat in silence for a few moments. They began talking about their house party. David even asked to go on a little date beforehand. "-That's if you want to, but I liked our last little escape out of Berlin, and I am sure everyone can wait for us here while we go back to our special place" Matteo smiled and agreed.

"Sounds alright to me, they can start the party without us I am sure, and Laura will make sure our place doesn't get trashed" Matteo and David laughed, Laura was like David in many way's she was a gracious host but also a thoughtful guest. "I know you're probably tired, but I invited the boy's over for some beer's, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be in our room and study for my finals, please don't be too loud!" David said.

Matteo added, "I don't think I can promise that on their behalf!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me here, I accept ask's for fic requests and post any future projects there. https://havingwrittersblock.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave your Kudos; it means a lot and leave a comment, I love to read the feedback. Thank you to @tamarizando for helping with proofreading and motivating me and to @vivelapluto for proofreading and editing!


	8. You're still the boy in the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo get's drunk with the boy squad while David is trying to study.

David felt better after talking to Matteo; a huge weight had been lifted when he spoke to his father. Still, after that night he felt as if he was floating and couldn't find solid ground, then there's Matteo an anchor to keep him from floating away and a hand to hold if he ever feels like he's drowning.

The boys showed up an hour later with pizza and David tried to quickly make his retreat to his and Matteo's room with a few slices, "ay David, join us?" Carlos demanded when he took a few slices from the box.

"I can't I've got to finish my final assignments by tonight, and I've got to study as I have the end of year exams the following week!" David answered, the boys sighed but let David study.

David laid out all his work on the floor and was sitting on Matteo's triangle cushion with his laptop on his lap. His film was close to finishing, just a few scenes he filmed with Sara needed to be completed and adding filters to the scene.

The night got later and later, and the sound from the next room got louder from the boy's getting a little too drunk. David rolled his eyes not even his headset was drowning out the noise and turning the music loud just made it hard to concentrate, 'It's a Thursday night do these guys have any jobs in the morning' David said out loud trying to focus on his notes for his exams.

David got out from the floor his body ached from sitting on the floor for too long. When David was walking into the other room he saw Carlos and Abdi having a pillow fight, Jonas was drunk as well laughing loudly, and Matteo has spread on the couch his legs over Jonas's lap throwing food at his friends.

"David! Nice to see you joining us!" Abdi dropped his pillow while Carlos smacked him in the face.

David motioned to Matteo with a death stair, motioning his hands to the mess around them. "Are you serious guys?" David almost shrieked as Abdi went to throw a pillow at Carlos but landed in David's face.

Matteo looked up at him from the couches armrest with a cocky smile and winked. "Joining us?" He asked.

"No!" David practically screamed, "I need to study, and you're all being loud!"

Jones sat up, and for a second, David thought he was going to agree, "Ah, someone it's Friday." He said, holding up his phone; it was 2 am.

"It's fucking Friday morning, not Friday night!" David felt himself go red-faced.

"It is the night though" Matteo motioned to the window to show him the night sky.

David rolled his eyes, picking up the pillow that was at his feet he threw it to Matteo's direction. David stormed back into the room and put on his headset, thankfully, the boys in the next room did quite down, and David got some of his study done.

It's was 4 am when David was woken up by Matteo stumbling into the room, he seemed a little soberer than he was two hours ago.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly, his eyes had dark circles around them, and Matteo's voice was raspy. "Also sorry for being loud."

"It's fine, but we've got our party tomorrow, are you going to be okay?" David sat up from the bed, and Matteo laid resting his head on David's shoulder.

Matteo didn't answer but slowly made himself comfortable in the bed, David wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him softly, 'looks like we'll find out in the morning then.' David thought.

~~~

  
It was noon when Matteo woke up, David must of let him sleep in. His head ached as he tried to sit up in the bed when he scanned the room, he saw a glass of water, painkillers and note the David left. 'I've left the living room for you to clean when you're ready, drink up and clean up, love David' Matteo smiled at the note and took the medication, the dryness of his throat hurt as he swallowed.

When Matteo left the room, he saw that part of the apartment was clean -accept the living room that had beers piled on the bench. Matteo looked for David, who was in the dining unpacking party supplies.

"Morning" Matteo said, David didn't say anything but smiled weakly at him "-thank you for the note and everything" Matteo tried again. However, David still didn't speak; Matteo felt himself go heavy and retreated the bathroom to give David his space in the small apartment.

When Matteo got out of the shower, he went straight to the living room cleaning up all the beer bottles, buds to the cigarettes and weed and straightened everything out. Matteo finished when David came out of the room, David made eye contact with him and looked extremely tired, 'it was all his fault' Matteo thought.

"David?" Matteo tried to talk to him to apologise now that his head was clearer "I'm so sorry for last night and also for waking you, also for not being helpful this morning and sleeping in" Matteo approached David who yawned and then shook his head.

"Matteo, it's fine", but it wasn't, and David continued "-I'm just frustrated, we're meant to be having the party tonight, and now I'm doing everything, we're meant to be a team, Matteo!"

Matteo felt bad the guilt setting deeper in his stomach, "we are!"

Matteo stepped forward, but David stepped back "I'm going to rest for an hour!" Matteo watched as David closed the door of their room; he had to fix this.

The house was quiet as David slept, everyone was meant to be coming around three, Matteo took the chance to cook such food for the party and cleaned up the kitchen afterwards. David had been sleeping for over an hour but let him rest a little longer because his lack of sleep was Matteo's fault. When everything was semi-ready, Matteo went into the room with lunch made for him.

"David?" He checked time to see if he was awake, David stirred awake "-I made you some lunch and a drink." Matteo's guilt stopped him from sitting close to his boyfriend, knowing he's still probably angry with him.

"What's the time?" David sat up and took the plate with a smile "thank you."

"Don't be angry; I let you sleep in longer. Everyone will be here in an hour; I've got everything ready while you slept." Matteo settled when David moved to make room for him on the bed.

"I'm not angry, thank you for helping" David snuggles closer to Matteo.

~~~

Leonie and Sara arrived first with a bag filled with junk food and placed them in the small dining that had been turned into a makeshift food bar. Hanna and Jonas were next to arrive and started setting up fairy lights, and when Laura came with more food, everything was finding a place.

David and Jonas worked on the stereo, Hanna and Laura were prepping the rest of the food and putting them in the fridge for later, and Leonie was hanging decorations, Matteo was in the bedroom on the phone with his mama.

"So have you got everything planned for your journey ahead," Leonie asked gesturing to the bedroom door.

David put his fingers to his mouth "yes, Kiki messaged me that everything is close to setting up and Abdi and Carlos have set up a perimeter apparently" Jonas laughs and chokes on his drink.

"That sounds about right, Sam said that Amira had set the alarm, so she doesn't miss anything" Jonas adds.

"I'm just so excited" Sara jumps, and Hanna agrees by giving Sara a side hug.

The bedroom door opens and out wonders Matteo who has wholly sobered up, at least for this afternoon. "What you're talking about?"

"Just that we've got a date to go on before the party, are you ready?" David takes Matteo by the hand as he nods happily.

Everyone leaves the apartment with excited looks on their faces, Matteo tires to questions especially when Leonie whispers good luck into David's ear which David noticed he overheard. Once to place was empty, David got his bag with his laptop and did a double-check for the small box while Matteo was occupied.

"We ready?" Matteo asks one more time as David locks the door "-also I know I agreed to this, but why a date out of Berlin again when we have a party tonight?"

"Well I told everyone beforehand, and I just want to do something special for us before the chaos" David answered, he watched as Matteo hummed in response and they walked to the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me here, I accept ask's for fic requests and post any future projects there. https://havingwrittersblock.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave your Kudos; it means a lot and leave a comment, I love to read the feedback. Thank you to @tamarizando for helping with proofreading and motivating me and to @vivelapluto for proofreading and editing!


	9. We're falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo and David catch the train to their favourite place in Germany.

Matteo and David make it just in time for the train; they find their seats and sit firmly together. David had brought a double adapter for their headsets so they could listen to music together. Matteo always loved David's music taste, because of it, Matteo has been introduced to many new artists that he wouldn't even think he'd also like because it's not Billie Eilish or whatever is in the top hits.

"You seem nervous, are you okay?" Matteo had noticed ever since walking to the train station that David's hands where sweaty and he'd look away quickly when Matteo would see him staring.

He watched as David fidgeted with his hands before so could speak, "I am a little, I planned a surprise for you, I want this date special because it's a place that is special to us."

Matteo's heart beamed, he couldn't be more I love with him. "You know I can also do the special planning dates, but you always beat me to it!"

David rested his head on Matteo's shoulder and breathed in to calm himself down. Matteo responded by putting his head against his.

Their location drew nearer, David would check his phone that had maps displayed on the screen, Matteo also noticed many messages coming from people that David would hide the notifications. Matteo didn't think much of it; they were probably talking about the party. Matteo took David hands that began to fidget again. David looked up and smiled then a laugh broke out as their song started playing in their ears."

The train halted, and Matteo got up fast while David hesitated and checked his bag like he lost something "something missing?" Matteo looked around where they were seated.

"No, just paranoid that people steal stuff from my bag while it's under my chair." Matteo knew David was paranoid but never that bad.

They took the hands of each other once more and headed to their favourite location.

**-David- (Friday)**

When they arrived a big wave, a Deja Vu hit as he scaled the fence Matteo following after him. David caught him on his way down, kissing him on the lips softly before dragging him by the hands, "Come!"

Matteo followed him closely and started to push playfully and shove him around the place. David responded by shoving him a little too hard, causing him to fall over a branch; David howled with laughter while his boyfriend was laying in the dirt with a very kissable pout on his face.

Matteo held up his middle finger, "fuck you!" David continued laughing and held out his hand, helping him up.

David got out his phone and text Jonas 'we're here, let me know when you arrive?'

"Are we going to the pool yet, or do you have another place in mind?" Matteo asked.

David hummed "We will soon, but there's so much to see here!"

As they continued to walk along the grounds, David with Matteo following behind, looking at the older buildings and trying to find a new way in. "There's a theatre here; I want to show you." There was a window that was barred, but the window was completely smashed in, David rattled the bars, but it didn't seem to budge.

"I don't think we can fit through there" Matteo stated sarcastically.

"I know, come over here, I need a boost up there" David pointed to an open window that was on the third level.

"How the fuck do you expect to get up there?" Matteo wasn't one for climbing and David knew it.

David Pushed Matteo against the wall, "I'll climb up and then find you away in. I need a little help!" Matteo did what David told and cupped his hands so David could be pulled up on the second level, David then hoisted himself up on the window frame and looked down to see Matteo's face full of fear.

"Enjoying the view?" David asked.

Matteo tilted his head to the side to get a better angle of David's ass "Yeah, it's not that bad from down here!"

David rolled his eyes and muttered 'boys' before trying to find a way to the open window above. David held on the window sill testing his weighted before pulling his weight up -those Advanced PE classes came in handy. When he finally was inside. David looked for a door or window that wasn't bared for Matteo to make his way in. There was a spiral staircase just nearby with a door and opened it for Matteo.

"I think it's this way?" David and Matteo walked down the seemingly endless halls of empty rooms which lead to a large building, to the right of a building were two doors, David took the honours and opened them leading Matteo speechless.

"Wow!" David remembered that phrase well the last time there were here, this time. However, his voice didn't echo as much because of the lines of folding chairs and the stage at the front.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" David stood next to Matteo, who looked over him and smiled.

"Hard to tell when the most beautiful person is standing next to me." David laughed, which did make an echo to the room.

"You're such a sap!" David shoved Matteo once more before finding a chair in the back of the theatre.

When they sat down, Matteo rested his head against David's shoulder, and David wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and kissed his head.

"I did so research about this place, do you remember when I told you how I found it?" Matteo looked into his eyes and nodded, "-well when I took you here I just wanted to find out more about it, and it's a Soviet base, could you imagine the trouble we could have gotten if we were caught then?"

Matteo let out a little laugh "and if we get caught now, would that be any different?"

"Yes, because you'll be fending for yourself, I'm not waiting around for you this time" David teased "-and also you almost got us caught then!"

"You're so, annoying" Matteo said.

David was about to respond when he got a text from Jonas saying they have arrived. David got up from the chair and held his hand out "wanna escape to our place now?"

Matteo nodded, and they left the building they were in to find the entrance to the pool.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me here, I accept ask's for fic requests and post any future projects there. https://havingwrittersblock.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave your Kudos; it means a lot and leave a comment, I love to read the feedback. Thank you to @tamarizando for helping with proofreading and motivating me and to @vivelapluto for proofreading and editing!


	10. With you, I'm safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David shows Matteo his film with all their friend's support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. This chapter is what the idea was meant to be but turned into something so amazing and special so thank you everyone for reading! <3

Walking to the pool entrance, the doors were closed, and before Matteo could open to entry, David stopped him, "I need you to close your eyes!" Matteo gave him a questioning look but closed his eyes. He felt himself being lead to the edge of the pool their footsteps becoming an echo.

"Stay right there and no peaking!" He stood still on the spot, listening to David climb down the pool. He waited until David gave him his queue; when Matteo opened his eyes, he wasn't expecting the sight in front of him. The sun was setting through the windows, the colour of the lighting coming through making the familiar location transform. In the pool was two sheets pinned together and hanging from either side of the lanes, parts of the lane lines had fairy lights that they used at Amira's farewell. In the middle of the pool was a desk with a projector with a blanket and small pillows.

"How on earth did you do all this, and how did you get it here?" Matteo's jaw had hit the bottom of the pool that he wasn't even standing.

"I had a team of helpers; I don't want to spoil too much. Are you coming for a swim or what?" David tilted his head, Matteo went to the ladder and got into the pool without hesitation and wrapped his arms around David.

David took him by his hand and ushered him to sit, David was plugging in his laptop to the projector, and Matteo looked at the screen/two bedsheets pinned together. "What's this plan you've got?" Matteo asked to which David silently shrugged with a shy smile.

The screen flashed and showed David desktop background of them both getting ready for their trip to Amsterdam. David continued to say nothing has he made the projector screen go blank, and David continued to mess with his computer.

"Are you okay?" Matteo tried to get David attention, but he was still concentrating on his screen "-David, you seem nervous, what do you have to show me?"

David then took a deep breath and answered, "so for school I had to make a film about home and when the professor was talking about what home meant I knew that home isn't a place, it's a journey, it's the family and the people around you, it's you Matteo; I want to show you our home we've created!" David switched off all the lights, the only light was the orange sunset peeking through windows, and the screen illuminated the sheet.

"Wait, you've made me a movie?" Matteo looked around the pool, and David just pointed to the screen and mouthed 'watch' before leaving Matteo in the pool.

The sound of a guitar playing and the screen was still playing black until photos of him when he was younger flashed in layers, the lyrics began to echo the room and Matteo recognised the song but the singer didn't seem to be familiar.

_{I swear to god, when I come home, I'm going to hold you so close.}_ The pictures of himself faded with the first lyrics; there was a clip of Matteo at WG sitting on his bed, pulling faces when David runs into frame and tackles him to the mattress. The effects of the filter over the clip hides the scene, and it's the same home video but with David and Matteo cuddled in together, David caressing his face with his thumb and Matteo leans in for a kiss.

_{I swear to god, when I come home, I'll never let go.} _The next line plays and is a video of Matteo holding David in the hospital, he's dressing in the robe, and they are crying into each other's arms; this was the day of David's surgery and this moment is right before David had to go into the OR. Matteo had tears streaming by this point. After that it shows a video of David just out of surgery eating ice cream, the camera moves to show them both in the frame and Matteo kissing his cheek; Matteo in the clip says 'I'm proud of you!'

_{Like a river I flow, To the ocean, I know.} _Photos flash across the screen in this very location at a time when Matteo told David he loved him. Then a Video of them a few months later kissing at the beach, their friends all in the frame and Jonas mocking them in the background.

_{You pull me close, guiding me home.} _David and Matteo are walking home after Abiball. Both are drunk, and David has his arm warped around Matteo's neck. David kisses him laughing, as the clip plays, it shows photos of them holding each other in some way. Then two pictures they posted with the caption '@ Home'.

_{And I need you to know that we're falling so fast.} _More pictures of Matteo when he was younger appeared along with with short home videos of him as a child in Italy and his childhood him in Germany. The clip was Matteo on a boat; he was 7 driving it looking into the camera with his mother laughing beside him.

_{We're falling like the stars, falling in love.} _Another clip plays of Matteo as a child with him singing in the choir at church.

_{And I'm not scared to say those words with you, I'm safe.} _More photos where shown but this time it was of another child -it was David; photos with him and his sister. Then another home video of David, his hair was long and curly smiling at the camera; from the background, it was his birthday, the cake scattered in rainbow candles.

_{We're falling like the stars, falling in love.} _The next video was from what it looked like was David as a toddler walking with his sister; tumbling over and his sister helping him back to his feet.

_{I swear to god, every day He won't take you away, because without you, babe, I lose my way.} _From Matteo's memory of the song, it skips the next verses and goes straight to the bridge. More clips and pictures of David and Matteo play, little snippets of photos in between of their friends hover over the videos.

The song's bridge ends, and the screen goes white for the final lyrics. Matteo was full-on sobbing at this point tears streaming down his face as David appears from the sheet, his hands in his pocket. When David fully faced to face with Matteo, the movie had finished, and David turned the projector off at the same time the lights switched on revealing his friends and family sitting along the edge of the pool with smiles on their faces and tears also in their eyes.

Matteo turned once more to David, who was also crying; he watched as his boyfriend took a deep breath and spoke. "You're my home Matteo, you always have been since that moment I first saw you in those halls." David looked over to Jonas, who was holding a guitar and the same song from the film, started to play. "I remember when we talked about fate and how you don't have self-control. But if this is actually what fate is, being with you. Then I believe you don't need to have full control of life, that things can happen without choices. Moments gravitate towards you at a fast pace. It's like we live in a parallel universe that two people can find each other and in the parallel, they know it's going to happen, but you still have no idea."

Matteo was speechless, he watched as David spoke and was playing with his pocket, "I love you, Matteo, in all universes there are out there, I'm glad I'm here with you in this one right now. Matteo I... I am excited about everything we've done and falling in love with you was difficult, but without you I wouldn't be the man I am; I'll still be playing this game of run and hind, but you, you ran along beside me and guided me and stood by me, you brought me home, because you are my home."

David's word we're coming from the heart and Matteo could feel every word hit him in a wave of emotions, then David pulled something from his pocket and hid it behind his back, slowly he watched as David got down on one knee and Matteo lost it entirely. He looked around the room the music was still playing from Jonas's guitar, all his friends watching and nodding at him. "Matteo Florenzi, I told you I'm excited for us, I told you that I'm excited forever that will come in the future, but the future is now, and life is now. Will you marry me?"

Matteo felt himself drop to the floor on to his knees in front of David; he was in tears and looking into David's eyes; he was also crying and chewing his lip nervously. He was frozen, all the words he could usually form disappear from his vocabulary.

"So?" David added, his hands were shaking, Matteo still not able to form words held on David's hands trying to ground him before he floated out of the building.

Matteo shook his head and looked into David's eyes and nodded his head, then pressed it forward to lean against David's forehead, "yeah!" Was the only word that came to him, the word came out breathless, and David fear turned into a smile, seeing that smile Matteo finally said: "yes, fuck yes!" And just like that, David wrapped his arms around Matteo's neck and kissed him hard.

Cheers erupted, and when David and Matteo pulled apart, all their friends were surrounding them with big smiles and tears in their eyes. "Congratulations!" A voice Matteo recognised, Matteo looked around to see Hanna holding her phone with Amira's face on the screen, her eyes were also crying with joy.

"Amira!" Matteo looked around to all his friends faces all smiling, when Matteo looked over to David he was smiling but then he took Matteo by his hand.

"I've forgotten to give you something!" David had the ring in his hand and took Matteo's left hand, putting the ring on his finger, "I love you!" David said one more time and kissed him softly like their first kiss in this very pool.

"We d0 too!" Amira said.

"Group hug!" Carlos called, and everyone wrapped themselves around Matteo and David, they all laughed and this moment was something Matteo never wants to forget.

"You better filmed this Schreibner?" Matteo whispered into David's ear while all their friend were piled around them.

The group hug spilt up and quickly packed up their stuff before the chance of them getting caught becomes more so. Matteo and David held onto each other's hand, walking out of the building with their friends playing spies, trying not to get caught. On the train back home everyone where excited, they switched the FaceTime from Hanna's phone to David's laptop, and all caught up sharing stories and saying home much they miss Amira. All of his friends were so excited and happy, and Matteo felt like he was in heaven and he was now that he and David were making plans to spend the rest of their lives together as a family.

~~~

It was the next morning, David and Matteo were naked and hungover from their celebrations, the room and the entire apartment was a mess, but neither of them cared. "Morning, my fiancé!" David said, and Matteo groaned himself awake, rubbing his sore head.

"Please tell me I don't have to get out of this bed!" He groaned again and huddled in closer.

"No we don't, and I'll repeat it; morning my asshole of a fiancé!" David stated, cheekily.

"Morning, my love!" Matteo responded and kissed David on the chest then pull his face close for a proper kiss. "Last night was amazing," Matteo said, and the sat up against the bed frame.

"It was, seconds best thing to happen in my life" David kissed Matteo's cheek.

Matteo turned confused "second?"

David let out a laugh "meeting you was the first because you wouldn't be my fiancé without that."

"Hmm, guess you're right!" Matteo said then straddled David's lap, "we could make another memorable moment in this bed as we did a few hours ago" Matteo winked.

"Fuck! You're honestly so sexy, yes make love to me!" And they did; they went slow, taking their time and feeling each other love other than last night because it was rushed and they were also extremely drunk.

As they both came down from their high, Matteo wrapped himself into David once more falling asleep, not a care to the world; this was their life. At this moment they were like shooting stars in the sky, but these stars weren't dying but being reborn. The light of their love taking them to oblivion; they are stars falling in love; this is their parallel in their eternal universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me here, I accept ask's for fic requests and post any future projects there. https://havingwrittersblock.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave your Kudos; it means a lot and leave a comment, I love to read the feedback. Thank you to @tamarizando for helping with proofreading and motivating me and to @vivelapluto for proofreading and editing!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really is something else and I am so proud of how far I managed to go with it.


End file.
